Azumanga Rumble
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Two popular animes join forces in a summer camp tale; Grudges, romance, and many others to choose from as it is Azumanga vs. SchoolRum. Rated T for such actions, like language, violence, and such. A new chapter each week... or any.
1. Chapter 1

_**Azumanga Rumble**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

FYI, I do not own both animes, but you get the idea.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a clean crisp summer day at camp. Everybody from different schools appeared together and had lots of fun. However, it was about to change forever. The camp has its traditional competition to determine who the best team is around. All the boys and girls competed, including Chiyo Mihama & Tenma Tsukamoto.

Lately, Chiyo-Chan has a bit of a tiff towards Tenma. She was declared as the cutest girl around, but _never _in Japan. The entire camp declared Yakumo as the cutest; so why take it out on Tenma? Simple, Tenma and Yakumo are sisters; and as we all know: _Sisters stick together_.

One day, the entire group of students formed into two teams of eight. The first team comprised of Chiyo Mihama, Osaka, Tomo Takino, Koyomi Mizuhara, Sakaki, Kagura, Kaorin, and Chihiro; they were known as the Red Team. While the Blue Team consists of Tenma & Yakumo Tsukamoto, Eri Sawachika, Mikoto Suo, Kenji Harima, Haruki Hanai, Akira Takano, and Oji Karasuma. Every one of the students decided to compete in different events, including certain sports events. However, it can be decided on certain point values.

**XXXXX**

And so it begins, every person has dressed in a colored shirt with the markings reading "_Team Tenma_" on the blue shirts, and "_Team Chiyo_" on the red shirts.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the camp counselor announced, "We are about to begin the summer festival. The red & blue teams will compete in 12 different events; including surfing, canoeing, and our most favorite event, the talent show."

Now most people think Chiyo-Chan's team will win, but later at a small tree, Chiyo conducted a chat with Osaka.

"Miss Osaka, that Tenma Tsukamoto makes my flesh crawl," she scowled, "She has become a cute girl, and I don't like it! I _always _have been the girl of the cuteness bar!"

"Huh? Chiyo-Chan, I think maybe you're just jealous," Osaka said, "I am afraid red is our unlucky color. I hope you can become a great winner when it comes to defeating Tenma."

Chiyo-Chan grabbed Osaka's arm and cried, "I hate her! She's so creepy looking!"

She then let go of her arm and said, "What we need to do is to use some strategy to make sure that the Blue Team will lose and make sure that Tenma is embarrassed."

Osaka let out and evil sneer and asked, "What will you do? Shall we slice her hair off or dismantle her body into the deep forest."

Chiyo-Chan slapped Osaka.

"Stupid! I am _not _that bloodthirsty! Just do as I say, and I'll see to it that Tenma Tsukamoto gets what's coming to her."

Of course, she remembered wearing the colors of red; it's a well-known fact in camp that the blue team has won _most_ of the events in the festivals every year, leading them to their winning ways; they're 8-1 in festivals. But knowing her friends, they cannot be stopped, because they have Sakaki & Kagura backing up.

While Tenma's team consisted of Eri, Mikoto, & Hanai in the athletics category, Harima and Yakumo have average qualities in the P.E. department. However, the team captain is a sucky athlete.

"Tenma, I really think you shouldn't strain yourself," Yakumo said, who was with her sister, "I think we might be outnumbered in size."

Tenma, who was running in place, responded with a very stern look, "I am so getting my chance at the victory after all those years! When I complete the entire events, Karasuma will finally notice me!"

She then turned all lovey-dovey and imagined about her & Karasuma together in the starting line, hand-to-hand.

"Sis, please don't strain yourself; I cannot say it again, but you've been acting this way since we arrived earlier…"

"Just watch me! I am going to win! For Blue Team!" She cried with her fist held up high.

Yakumo raised her fist high, but with much regret.

"I really don't know about this…" she thought.

In an interesting fact, the 3-legged race is one of the events in the summer festival. The girls that represent Chiyo-Chan's team are masters of it.

**XXXXX**

At the blue team camp, Hanai called out to the group and started to shout.

"All right, everyone," he shouted, "Even though we are representing Miss Tsukamoto of 2-C, we must do our best! We know we can defeat those harpies in their own game!"  
"Excuse me?" Eri scoffed.

"Uh… I mean, _those _harpies…" Hanai gulped.

"We _still _find it offensive," Akira stated.

"Oh, forget it," Mikoto smiled, "We came here to win! And I know that we can best them in the experience category."

"We've been known for defeating Tougou & Harry in the Sports Meet last year!" Hanai bellowed, "And we'll defeat those upstart girls in pink!"

Harima stood there, saying nothing.

"Hey, Harima! Are you listening?"

"Uh…" he stammered, "Well, it's very odd, don't you think? We're facing off against an all-girls team."

"True… but we cannot lose to them! Tenma Tsukamoto has made it very clear why we must win! We must show our hearts at what we do, by competing!"

They all cheered as they left to the starting area for the first event.

Meanwhile, Chiyo-Chan's team were in a group huddle. However, she grew very timid and scared.

"Uh… well… I hope we'll win… and defeat the girl with black hair…" she stammered.

"Boy, Chiyo-Chan must hate you, Sakaki," Tomo jeered at her.

"She's referring to you, you dummy," Yomi muttered.

Chiyo-Chan then thought aloud, "Stupid girls… the only girl I want to see suffer is Tenma Tsukamoto; I could care less if we win…"

She then called out, "Listen! We'll do what we can to defeat the blue team AND Tenma Tsukamoto!"

"OH! You mean _that _idiot!" Tomo called out.

Kagura added, "She's the REAL idiot, unlike someone we know, to which I cannot mention her name out loud."

Tomo glared at her.

Sakaki raised her hand and tried to speak; but Kaorin stopped her.

"Miss Sakaki, let's do our best!" She cheered.

"Oh. Sure, we will," Sakaki said.

They all left to the starting point; everyone, except for Chiyo-Chan and Osaka.

"Listen up, Miss Osaka," she whispered, "I have a plan to eradicate that Tenma. And all it needs is a cure to embarrass her beyond her wildest dreams."

She then pulled out a bag of stones and threw them to the ground.

"The first event is the sack race; what I want you to do is to take this bag of rocks in Tenma's bag and pour them in."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Simple. Once Tenma's bag is full of rocks, she cannot move; sure, it doesn't matter if we win or lose, but it'll make sure Tenma _won't _finish."

Osaka laughed and cheered, "That's what's known as a rocky road for our pigtailed friend."

Chiyo-Chan glared at Osaka.

"Shut up and put the rocks in the sack, you cucumber chip!"

Osaka left to put the rocks in the bag.

**XXXXX**

"The first event is the Sack race!" Miss Kurosawa called out, "Whoever gets to the finish line first, will earn 5 points. But whoever can gets its entire team to the finish line, win or lose, you get an extra 2 points."

All sixteen of the kids entered the starting and began to warm-up.

"Tenma, I am going to make you proud," Harima thought.

"That sack race is as good as ours!" Tomo snickered.

"Okay, Tenma… focus. Play to win!" Tenma thought aloud.

"Ready!" Miss Kurosawa banged her gun up in the air. Everybody started to jump forward on the track. Sakaki & Hanai were neck and neck in the lead, followed by Mikoto, and then Kagura. Osaka was lagging behind in dead last, but wasn't in last _altogether_. Chiyo-Chan was still by the starting line, still under a very steady start. However, she started to hop very slowly. She then noticed a very gritty bottom. She looked in her bag and was fuming.

"Miss Osaka!" She called out, "What did you do?"

Osaka stopped and called out, "I put the rocks in the sack, like you said, Chiyo-Chan!"

"Not in _my_ bag, Osaka!" She hollered.

She tripped and fell to the ground, face-first. But, near the end, Sakaki made it to the finish line first; unfortunately, Tenma's team crossed the finish line together, before Osaka & Chiyo-Chan could even finish.

"We got everyone of the blue team in first!" Eri cheered, who crossed the finish line before Tomo did.

"Damn! I almost had it!" Yomi sneered, who crossed before Mikoto did.

Mikoto, who crossed after Sakaki, Harima, Hanai, & Kagura did, started to take off the sack and started to brush her legs off.

"That was too easy," she said.

Yakumo crossed, after Tenma crossed and right before Osaka & Chiyo-Chan could finish. She smiled and thought that she did a great job. However, Chiyo-Chan started to scold and yell at Osaka, for the personal reasons.

"You idiot!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry… it won't happen again," she pleaded.

"Next time, I'll give you something that'll give you a chance to get back at Tenma. She's only featured in a couple of events, so stay alert. I have another job for you."

She then pointed at her and shouted, "Be ready!"

It seems that the competition is starting, but Chiyo Mihama's grudge towards Tenma Tsukamoto is just beginning. But they're not the only ones with a story of their own in the summer. You'll see for yourself in the upcoming events.

**XXXXX**

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Red Team: **__5_

_**Blue Team: **__2_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Azumanga Rumble**_

_**Part 2**_

"_I have been known as a background character. I was known as the character with NO basis whatsoever. Sadly, I never get a chance to show up in my own chapter. I feel like I am unnoticeable. But now, I want to be recognized… and it starts this summer."_

_-Chihiro_

**XX-XX **_(Red Team: 5; Blue Team: 2) _**XX-XX**

The following hour, Chihiro was getting rested up for the next event: the three-legged race.

"Gee… I hope I can win the upcoming event next… I mean, everyone is so wonderful," she thought, "I wish I would be such a great person, then everyone will recognize me."

Just then, Kaorin appeared and gave her a can of juice.

"Hey, Chihiro," she greeted, "How come you're blue?"

"Because… I was hoping I'd be a recognizable person, but I feel like I've been left out," she said in sadness, "Now the three-legged race is next, and well, I haven't forgotten what happened back at the Sports Fest years ago."

"Oh, that's because you were side-lined with a sprained ankle; you had no choice but to be replaced. Besides, you finished in 12th place in the first event."

"Yeah, but it's not enough," Chihiro stated, "I may have surpassed the famous Tsukamoto Sisters, but I need to be like Sakaki & Kagura!"

"Oh, no!" Kaorin demanded, "You stay away from them!"

"No, I mean, in athletic spirit; I mean there is Hanai, Suo, & Sawachika to surpass; and they're on the blue team."

"Oh, is that so?" Kaorin thought, "We'll see about going past those losers."

She then turned to Chihiro, "I'll make it up to you; you & me will be in heat 2 in the three-legged race event. Sakaki & Kagura will anchor the 3rd heat."

"Really?" she cheered, "That'll make up for our time in the Sports Fest!"

Chihiro & Kaorin leave to get ready for the event.

**XXXXX**

At the race, the first heat was about to begin; Tomo & Yomi were first for the red team, while Akira & Mikoto represented the blue team.

"Here are the rules to the three-legged race event," Miss Itoko called, "There will be 4 heats; every race won will be 1 point, while the team with 3 wins will get two points."

Harima was about to ask Tenma to race with him, but was too nervous. He then thought that after the race, he'll ask her when she's available.

"GO!" Itoko called.

Mikoto & Akira rushed in a left-right movement, while Tomo & Yomi started to shake a bit trying to move really fast.

"Move your left leg, moron!" Yomi screamed, "Move your left leg!"

"I'm trying!" Tomo cried.

Tomo & Yomi got to moving and went past the blue team. However, Tomo started to twist her right leg and slip. They both fell face-first. Akira & Mikoto managed to reach the finish line, however, Imadori jumped in front of her and hugged her in the chest.

"Oh, Miko! Go D Team!" He cried in joy.

Mikoto punched him off in anger, "IT'S RED TEAM, YOU PERVERT!"

But as Imadori landed on the ground, Tomo & Yomi crossed the finish line to win.

"We lost," Akira said.

"Damn that Imadori! Why can't she go after Sakaki?" Mikoto growled.

"We won! We won!" Tomo cheered and then jeered at Mikoto, "HA! Losers! Losers! We win! You suck!"

"Tomo, stop showing some unsportsmanlike conduct at our adversaries!" Yomi scowled.

But then, a fatigued Imadori groped at Yomi's chest.

"AH! D! D! D! D is for Daioh!" He grinned, nuzzling at Yomi's breasts.

Tomo dived in and gave Imadori a flying sobat kick, sending him flying to the bench.

"Get ya hands off my BFF, you leech warmer!" She screamed.

Yomi blushed and thought, "Idiot… she didn't have to save me."

**XXXXX**

The 2nd het was about to begin; Harima then asked Tenma if she could race with him.

"So, what do you say? You want to, uh, race with me in the next heat?" Harima asked nervously.

Tenma was about to answer when Eri grabbed him by the ear.

"Let's go, Whiskers," she scoffed, "We got a race to win."

"Oh, I guess you cannot race with me, Harima!" She called to him, "I'll see if I can race with Karasuma!"

Harima then thought aloud, "Why? Why am I cursed with unlucky love? Damn you, Rich Girl! And damn you, Karasuma!"

As Eri dragged Harima to the back area, Chiyo-Chan & Osaka had a meeting behind the bushes.

"All right, Osaka, listen up," she said, "I want you to hold your feet up and do as I tell you."

She then massaged her feet, hoping she'll be more relaxed.

"Uh, what should we do?" Osaka asked.

"Simple; we're going to race in the final heat of the event. Tenma will be in the final heat; and you & I are the _slowest _people in this team."

"Why are you rubbing my feet?"

"It's a technique I learned back when I went to Kenya; it helps produce 10 percent speed in the feet and legs. They said it helps the Kenyans to win the gold medal in an Olympic event."

"Does it work?"

"Yes… but it has never succeeded; that's why I have to be super-duper careful and give you extra speed."

Osaka started to blush and moan a bit.

"Chiyo-Chan, you can be my masseuse any day," she sighed.

Chiyo-Chan cricked her foot a bit in anger, which didn't hurt.

"Shut up, Osaka! Just be patient and calm, and you'll be able to run really fast."

"Oh, boy! I cannot wait! I hope I can run really fast."

Chiyo-Chan then thought, "I hope this massage trick with boost up the world's _slowest _runner."

**XXXXX**

As Chiyo & Osaka were in a _massage therapy_, Heat 2 was about to begin. Hanai tried to ask Yakumo if she could be in the race with her, but she kept going past him, without a passing glance. Hanai was upset by it; however Karasuma approach him and said, "You can race with me. Miss Tsukamoto is pairing with her sister in Heat 3."

"OH? Uh, okay," Hanai coughed, "But follow my lead and we'll be on easy street!"

He & Karasuma went to the starting point, where Chihiro & Kaorin are by the starting line.

"This is it," Chihiro thought, "I can do this… I can do this…"

"My darling, Yakumo," Hanai thought, "I have to win this for you!"

"GO!" Itoko called out, firing the pistol.

Hanai & Karasuma rushed in a very steady speed, while Chihiro & Kaorin shakily ran.

"Steady! Steady, Chihiro!" Kaorin cried, as they wobbled together.

"Shake a leg, Karasuma!" Hanai shouted, as he & Karasuma picked up the pace.

At the last leg, both teams were neck and neck, but in the end…

"Miss Sakaki!" Kaorin screamed as she crossed the finish line, likewise Karasuma, who was very calm.

"Blue Team wins!" Itoko called out.

She then held up a photo, showing the results of the race.

It turns out… Karasuma crossed first, by a nose. So now, the blue team and the red team have a point each.

"I cannot believe we lost," Chihiro cried, "I failed as a student of our school!"

"No, you've proved your worth," Kaorin stated, "It's my fault; I was too careless. Besides, I wanted to race with you just once. I wanted to race with Sakaki; but it was fun to race with you."

Chihiro wiped her tears and said, "Kaorin…"

**XXXXX**

Next up in the 3rd heat, Sakaki & Kaorin were in the starting line with Tenma & Yakumo.

"Hey, big breasted girls," Tenma jeered, "Don't let your big bazookas get in your way!"

"Sis, please," Yakumo pleaded, "Don't embarrass them."

Sakaki blushed in embarrassment, while Kagura was angry.

"HA! We'll see who is _big breasted_, pigtails!" She shouted.

"GO!" Itoko called out.

Tenma & Yakumo got off to a fast start… but it seems they were very slow. Sakaki & Kagura were like a well-oiled machine with ample chests (_Pun unintended_). Mikoto & Eri restrained Imadori, who was hypnotized by Sakaki & Kagura's movement.

"If he's loose, we're dead!" Eri cried, risking disqualification if Imadori breaks free.

Tenma & Yakumo caught up to the girls, but tripped to the ground several times. Tenma started to bleed as Yakumo tried to get up.

"Wow… they suck," Tomo quietly said.

"This race is ours!" Kagura cheered, as she & Sakaki crossed the finish line.

Tenma got up and started to pound the ground with her fist. Yakumo comfort her.

"Why? Why is my P.E. failure grade catching up to me?" She whimpered.

"Aw, sis," Yakumo said, "This isn't the Sports Fest."

Meanwhile, Chiyo-Chan & Osaka were heading to the starting line for the final leg of the three-legged race. Chiyo-Chan was focused at the finish line, without looking. She realized that she has Tenma at her own game.

"With Tenma's low qualities as an athlete, Osaka's enhanced foot speed will give me the win!" She thought, knowing that if they win, the Red Team will get three points.

But, what she didn't know is that beside her and Osaka, were the Blue Team's remaining participants: Eri Sawachika & Kenji Harima.

"Uh, Chiyo-Chan…"

"Shush, Miss Osaka!"

"GO!"

Chiyo-Chan's methods were working. Their foot speed led them to 3 kilometers ahead of Eri & Harima.

"Eat my dust, you pigtailed wannabe!" She thought aloud.

Eri and Harima were desperate; they tried to cooperate, but they still have bad beef with each other.

"Move correctly, Whiskers!"

"I'm doing the best I can, Rich Girl! Quit bugging me!"

Chiyo-Chan, who was still in pace, heard those voices.

"Rich Girl? Whiskers? Wait… they don't sound like Tenma!"

She & Osaka slowed down a bit and saw Eri & Harima going past them.

"AHH! You're NOT Tenma!" She shrieked.

They started to slow down a bit.

"Miss Osaka, pick it up! We have to go past those fakers!" She cried.

"I… I cannot! My feet are aching!" Osaka cried.

They started to slow down to turtle pace.

"Miss Osaka! GO! HURRY! RUN WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!"

Osaka started to grow tired.

"Chiyo-Chan…" she said in a winded-down voice, "I can… not… move… another… steeeeee…"

They collapse to the ground. All that massage work Chiyo-Chan did paid off; but for a while, at least.

"MISS OSAKA!" She screamed.

Eri & Harima crossed the finish line together, since the last heat lasted a minute, pitting the _slowest _team of girls against the most dysfunctional couple ever.

"We won!" Tenma screamed.

"I knew they could do it," Akira added.

"Aw, damn it!" Tomo screamed.

"Worthless to the very end," Yomi muttered.

Miss Itoko held up the scores for the race: 2-2. Both teams were tied for a win each.

"Since there is no clear cut winner," she said, "I'll decide who gets the point… in a tiebreaker."

She then pointed at Sakaki & Kagura; and then at Eri & Harima.

"You two. You'll decide on the tiebreaker race. And it better be a great race."

All four players were exhausted. They went to the starting line and prepped themselves up.

**XX-XX **_(Red Team 7, Blue Team 4; 2__nd__ event in progress)_** XX-XX**

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Azumanga Rumble**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_(Red Team 7, Blue Team 4)_

Eri & Harima and Sakaki & Kagura were setting themselves up at the starting line, knowing who will win the tiebreaker. Both teams won two points in 4 total heats. And the best racers will decide it.

"Damn, I cannot believe I have to race with Rich Girl again!" Harima thought in anger.

"Sakaki, I promise we'll win those 2 points, out of _those _two lovebirds!" Kagura said to her.

The gun sounded and the teams began to race. Sakaki & Kagura pulled out a huge lead, but Eri & Harima were very fatigued in the first leg.

"Man, I can't believe I have to do it again! This is like running in an endless marathon," Eri shouted.

"Don't give up, Rich Girl!" Harima shouted, "The last thing we want is to surrender to those two!"

Sakaki & Kagura were at the home stretch, when suddenly, Kagura started to shift her leg apart. She stumbled down with Sakaki and collapsed to the ground; Eri & Harima went past them and crossed the finish line first. The entire Blue Team cheered on as they saw Eri and Harima separate each other.

"Winners of the 3-Legged Race are: The Blue Team!" Itoko shouted.

Everyone cheered as Sakaki got up.

"Sorry, there," she said, "I didn't mean to go off like that."

"No, it's okay… OW!" Kagura said in pain, "As long we tried to win it. But my legs gave out for a moment."

She carried Kagura to the first-aid tent.

**XXXXX**

The next event was the Tug-of-War. Two teams of four join together and tried to get their opponents onto the water. And whoever gets _ALL_ their members into the water first, loses. And the winning team gets 3 points.

It would be tempting, except that the Blue Team is having trouble deciding who gets to be on their team.

"This is a tough decision," Hanai bellowed, "Sawachika and Harima are sitting this one out. I will man the front, while Suo & Takano will take care of the middle."

"Now all we need is the anchor role," Akira said.

"I think Tenma or Yakumo deserve to be on the anchor," Mikoto suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Hanai roared, "Both Tsukamotos are FAR too small to handle pulling rope!"

"Um, actually," Yakumo asked, "What do we do when we pull in the end?"

"Simple," Eri responded, "We always have an end to the rope. And everybody knows that the anchor can be the key to victory; especially with Whiskers and Hanai on our team."

"Uh, what are you talking about, Eri?" Tenma boasted.

"Look, it's logic," Eri continued, "There are four big girls in the Red Team, so we need to outsize them, since one of them is injured."

"The boys are tall compared to the four beauties," Akira said.

"Uh, there are only _three_ of them," Tenma said, "That girl in the short brown hair is full of energy, but she's small."

Tenma was referring to Tomo. Eri looked at Tomo, who was pumped up, and was convinced.

"You're right. She should be a casualty."

"Enough talk! Who's gonna be anchor?" Hanai bellowed.

A lone hand rose up and said, "I'll do it."

Karasuma insisted to be the anchor. However, Hanai was very forlorn… again!

"CRAP! Why didn't Yakumo join in at the last minute?" He growled quietly.

Meanwhile, the Red Team decided to form their group of 4. Sakaki, Tomo, & Yomi agreed to join in, but with Kagura injured, how will they complete the event?

"Okay, you guys, we have to choose who will be the anchor for the Tug-O-War event!" Tomo barked, "And as Assistant Class Rep, I choose our Team Captain to man to end."

"Uh, I'm afraid she's kinda moody, after the whole losing the 3-Legged Race earlier," Yomi stated.

"Oh, phooey!" Tomo groaned.

Chiyo-Chan was sulking under a tree, knowing that she loused it up; still, they _did _have the lead.

"So, how do we settle things here?" Yomi asked.

Kaorin appeared and called to them, "HEY! I want a shot! Pick me!"

They turned to her and nodded.

"I see, she wants in as the anchor," Kagura said.

"Well, I'll do it for the greater good! Those blue team freaks are going down!" She shouted.

Kaorin then thought, "But… I'm only doing this for Miss Sakaki…"

Sakaki was concerned over Kaorin, who was flushed in happiness; her cheeks her beet red.

**XXXXX**

And so, the tug-of war is about to begin; both teams went by a pit, with a rope over it. The blue team is set up in order: Hanai, Karasuma, Akira, and Mikoto; while the red team had Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, & Kaorin in the other side of the pit. The pit was full of thick white mud. Both teams were shocked and sickened by it.

"Um… why the hell are we pulling them to some clam chowder?" Mikoto asked.

"I think it's vanilla pudding," Kaorin stated.

"No, it's foam," Akira added.

"You're ALL wrong! It's mud!" Yukari cried out, "You eight are idiots!"

All eight were in shock; except for Karasuma, who was still looking at the mud.

"You said it was water!" Hanai cried.

"We lied," Yukari heckled, "Mud is more exciting than water."

Kurosawa muttered, "No, it's not."

Each team began to hold the rope and started to get ready. However, there are some who tried to cheat their way to victory. Karasuma, who was the anchor, tied the rope around his waist. While Tomo sneakily put on some gloves, to make sure that she doesn't get rope burn.

"Yakumo… I promise you," Hanai thought, "I _will _win this event for you!"

"Miss Sakaki," Kaorin thought, "I hope you'll be proud of me… please win it for us!"

"Okay, go time!" Mikoto said quietly, "Time to take it home."

"Okay… all that dieting _will_ pay off," Yomi muttered.

The gun sounded and they started to pull the rope. Each team pulled with all their might, but could not budge. After 5 seconds, the blue team pulled he rope slightly close to the edge; but ten seconds later, the rope pulled towards the red team. The rope kept alternately pulled from each side. Suddenly, Sakaki started to grow wobbly; she lost her footing and fell into the mud.

"Miss Sakaki! NO!" Kaorin cried.

"Miss Sakaki! YES!" Eri mocked.

"Pull harder!" Yomi cried.

"AUGH! Cannot … lose… holding!" Tomo cried.

"We got them on the ropes!" Hanai shouted, "Now PULL with all your might!"

"Aye-aye, Class Representative," Akira said.

They pulled the rope and Tomo & Yomi fell into the mud simultaneously with a splat.

"HA! You guys never win!" Mikoto jeered.

Kaorin was dragged to the edge of the pit and started to groan a bit. She then turned angry and noticed that if she loses, Miss Sakaki will hate her. She pulled as hard as she could with tears in her eyes.

"Miss Sakaki… I will not lose…" she huffed, "I won't!"

But at a sudden burst of energy, she pulled the rope all by herself, dragging the entire Blue Team closer to the pit.

"What th-?" Eri gasped.

"Oh, wow!" Osaka said.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Harima cried.

"No way!" Tenma gasped.

"How is this possible?" Hanai shrieked, as he almost lost his footing.

"I… won't… give… up…" Kaorin cried, "MISS SAKAKI!"

With a fierce tug, she pulled Hanai, Mikoto, and Akira into the mud. Kaorin calmed down and saw the pit, with the mud-covered blue team in it.

"I… I did it," she thought, "I did it all by myself!"

She squealed in glee as she just won the event… or so she thought. As she saw Karasuma on the other side, she started to pull the rope; however, she noticed Sakaki coming out of the pit, all covered in mud.

"Oh… wow…" she stuttered, "Miss Sakaki looks amazing in mud."

She started to blush; also, she was pulled towards the pit.

"Kaorin, you idiot!" Yomi shouted, "Focus!"

"AUGH! NO!" Kaorin shrieked.

Karasuma, with his last amount of strength, pulled Kaorin into the pit with a splat.

"We win!" Mikoto cried.

"WOO-HOO! Karasuma!" Tenma cheered.

Karasuma dropped he rope and returned to the blue team's bench. Kaorin got out of the pit, with a sad look on her face. Sakaki pulled her out.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am," Kaorin responded, "What difference does it make anymore?"

"You were amazing," Sakaki said, "Nicely done."

"She's right," Kagura added, "You almost had them. Where did you get that kind of strength?"

Kaorin blushed and said, "Oh… I have had some heart."

Sakaki smiled and left to the red team.

Meanwhile, Karasuma was congratulated by his fellow blue team members.

"Way to go, Oji!" Eri grinned, "I never knew you came back to win!"

"Good job, Karasuma," Hanai dictated, "But the battle is far from over. We have the lead now, but there are still nine events left."

Tenma smiled as she saw Karasuma nodding to Hanai. She then thought, "Wow… Karasuma was so awesome… maybe… _this _could be it. I'll confess to him."

But just as Tenma was walking towards him, she slipped on a spot of mud and landed face-first; the worst part was that she did it in front of Karasuma.

He looked at Tenma and said, "Please be careful, Miss Tsukamoto. We had to go through a messy event."

"Oh, sorry," Tenma responded.

Karasuma left, as Tenma cried in her own self-pity.

"_**I GOOFED UP AGAIN!"**_ She cried, spinning into her self-sadness.

As Tenma was wallowing, Chiyo-Chan and Osaka looked on, seeing Tenma in sadness.

"Oh, ho, so _that's _what Tenma is all dusky about," she grinned.

"Yeah, I know; boys do love her more than you, right?" Osaka asked.

Chiyo said nothing; she glared at Osaka and muttered, "Shut up, Osaka…"

**XXXXX**

_**(Blue Team 9, Red Team 7)**_

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Azumanga Rumble**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(Blue Team leads 9-7, after 3 events)**_

"The next events will be a two-part water event!" Miss Kurosawa called out, "The first will be a five-on-five canoe race, while the next will be a swim meet. So, everyone choose your group. All 16 of you will compete."

Both teams huddled up to decide who will go first.

**XXXXX**

In Blue Team's side, the group decided on Tenma and Eri to compete, on account that they couldn't swim.

"I guess I'll swim for the meet," Mikoto stated, "If I recall, you three, namely Tenma, Eri, and Akira, can't swim much."

"Right! So, for this canoe race, it'll be Sawachika, Harima, Takano, and both Tsukamotos," Hanai bellowed.

"Wait! Karasuma can swim?" Tenma thought.

Karasuma appeared in a kappa suit and suggested that he'd go last. Mikoto and Eri stifled their laughter, knowing how silly he looked.

"I didn't find it funny, girls…" Tenma muttered.

"Say, don't you think that attire will be under regulations," Mikoto giggled.

Hanai shouted, "Sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures!"

They all agreed and cheered on.

At the Red Team's side, they have already decided on the order: Tomo, Yomi, Chiyo, Osaka, and Kagura will be in the canoe, despite the leg injury Kagura had earlier.

"Are you going to be okay now, Kagura?" Yomi asked.

"Well, I cannot go in the water for a while," Kagura responded, "It's just a sprain. Coach told me to stay off some of the grueling events."

"Sure… and we'll see if Yukari can fill in for you, after you pop a chest stitch," Tomo laughed.

"Shut up, dummy!" Kagura shouted.

"Ladies! Break it up!" Yomi cried, "If we keep feuding, we'll _never _win against those jokers in blue; and I DON'T mean the police!"

Tomo and Kagura calmed down. So, the girls decided that Chihiro, Kaorin, and Sakaki will swim for them. Kaorin agreed, but only if she swims with Sakaki. The girls refused. For one thing, they haven't heard the rules yet.

Meanwhile, Chiyo and Osaka learned that Tenma will compete in the canoe race. They devised a plan to get rid of BOTH sisters.

"I finally have it, Miss Osaka," she stated, "I believe I'll finally be rid of both Tsukamotos."

"Why both?" Osaka asked.

"Simple, I never told you. Yakumo Tsukamoto is WAY cuter than Tenma, which is bad for me, since Tenma's cute little string bean pigtails jabbed at me… inside." Chiyo huffed.

"But that _still _doesn't explain the plan," Osaka said.

Chiyo held up a small tree snake.

"I was thinking of putting a black mamba in her canoe, but that sounds very dangerous," Chiyo stated, "You see, this tree snake _may be _harmless, but when Tenma looks at this snake with its cute eyes, she'll freak out! Priceless!"

"I get it! And when the blue team sees the snake, they'll jump out of the canoe and we'll win!" Osaka grinned, "You're a mastermind!"

Chiyo suddenly hushed Osaka, knowing that she saw Miss Itoko coming in their direction.

"So, have you decided on who will be in this race?" She asked.

"Miss Osaka and I will be in the canoe," Chiyo said, "We'll be fine."

Miss Itoko left, while Chiyo let out an evil glare from behind her back.

"That was close." Chiyo said.

She gave the snake to Osaka and said to put it in the canoe.

"Okay, you got it!" Osaka remarked, "Once I put this in the canoe, Tenma will be gagged and choked by that snake!"

Osaka dashed off to the canoe, while Chiyo was in concern.

"Let's hope Miss Osaka better get it right," she thought.

At the Blue Team's side, Tenma grew confused about the canoe.

"So, how do you row in this matter?" She said in confusion.

Yakumo showed her how to push backwards with the paddle. Tenma then was happy that she was learning well. They both agree that this must be a team effort.

"Hanai-Senpai really is working up this motive," Yakumo said, "I mean us, him, Akira-Senpai, and Harima-Senpai will be in the race."

"HEY! I'm the captain!" Tenma shouted, "We have the lead; how bad can it be?"

Osaka appeared, without the sisters knowing, and placed the snake in the canoe. Unfortunately, she placed it inside a small burlap bag and hid it in the front of the canoe. She let out an evil grin and giggled.

"Surprise, Tsu-ka-motos," she whispered.

**XXXXX**

The race was about to begin. Both canoes were at the starting point, except it was 6-on-5; Hanai was in the Blue team's canoe.

"Uh, why are you in our canoe?" Akira said.

"You need a leader for your canoe! And since we outmatch the girls, and even outweigh them, I'll take the lead!" Hanai bellowed.

"Of course…" Akira muttered.

Miss Kurosawa explained the rules:

"_Each group must row in the river. They must row from shore-side in the river and back. According to Itoko, the pathway in the river is 50 feet; which means they must row at least 100 feet to get back. If any member of the group jumps out of the boat, they must get back on the canoe, or they will be disqualified. Disqualification ALSO occurs when the entire team crosses first, but with at least one member on their team absent. Winner gets 3 points."_

"Is everyone ready?" Kurosawa called.

"Good luck, Tenma!" Chiyo-Chan called out.

"Thanks, Miss Mihama!" Tenma called back, "Even for a kid, you sure are caring!"

"You're welcome!" Chiyo cried out.

She then muttered, "You're gonna need it, you pigtailed prima-donna."

"READY!" Kurosawa cried, holding a starting gun up high.

**BANG!**

Both canoes began to move. They kept paddling ferociously and drifted off into the sea.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Tomo cried, as the Red Team paddled simultaneously.

"ONE! TWO! ONE! TWO!" Hanai shouted, with the Blue Team working in motion.

The blue team had only Hanai up in the front, calling each member to row alternately. When he goes "_one, two_", Eri and Yakumo paddled at one, while Tenma and Harima paddled at two. The red team just paddled simultaneously, with Chiyo paddling lightly and Osaka waving air. The others did it normally, by rowing like clockwork. They both disappeared from a distance and have yet to return. This led to the rest of the group to perform part two of the water event.

"While we wait for them to come back," Yukari insisted, "Let's get this next event over with."

"HEY! Don't say what I was gonna say!" Kurosawa shouted.

**XXXXX**

Two hours later, both canoes were neck and neck, heading into the buoy. The red team crossed first and turned around to get back. The blue team followed behind.

"It's working! We're winning! We're winning!" Tomo cheered.

"Damn them!" Harima shouted, "We're not gonna lose!"

"_Tenma… I promise I'll do this for you!" _He thought.

He started to glow in a gold hue and paddled in a fierce mannerism.

"HARIMA!" Hanai cried. "What the hell are you doing?"

It turns out that Harima's fierce rowing was a miscalculation; he steered so fierce, it led the entire canoe spinning in circles. The blue team was far behind, with Eri and Hanai flying off the canoe.

"Hmm, maybe that snake we put in was not needed after all," Chiyo thought, looking far away.

But she was wrong, when the snake popped out of the bag. It landed on Yomi's leg.

"YAH!" Yomi shrieked.

"Hey, Yomster, what happened?" Tomo asked.

Yomi stopped rowing and looked down, seeing the snake Chiyo and Osaka got.

"**SNAAAAAAAKE!**" She shrieked.

The canoe started to go out of control. Chiyo-Chan was not only frightened, but angry. She turned to Osaka and shouted at her.

"Miss Osaka! What did you do?" She cried.

"I did what you said! Except I didn't know which canoe it was, since it looked the same!" Osaka cried.

As Chiyo was about to lash out at our favorite space cadet, the blue team's canoe arrived and was gaining on the red team's.

"Huh? But how?" Chiyo cried.

The blue team started to paddle on, except that Harima was tied up in the front, while Hanai took his place.

"Maybe Whiskers can calm down," Eri snuffed.

"KEEP PADDLING!" Hanai cried.

Chiyo grabbed her paddle and scooped the snake up from Yomi's legs.

"Miss Yomi, hold still!" She cried.

She flung the snake into the blue team's canoe, landing on Eri's head. The red team continued on.

"Thanks, Chiyo-Chan! Man, was that scary!" Yomi cried.

She ignored Yomi and turned to look at the blue team, who slowed down slightly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she growled, "But at least it found itself in the _right _boat!"

Tenma stopped rowing and saw the snake. She quietly held the paddle up high and swung at Eri from behind, trying to knock off the snake.

"Miss Tsukamoto!" Hanai cried.

**WHAM!**

Tenma swatted the paddle onto Eri's head, knocking her out cold. The snake fell into the inside of the boat.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Hanai shouted, "YOU MORON!"

"THERE WAS A SNAKE!" Tenma shrieked.

"A **WHAT?**" He cried.

The blue team staggered around trying to get the snake out, but didn't. They all suddenly started to jump out of the canoe and into the water. They tried to grab the snake. Akira grabbed the snake with her hand and threw it into the air. She called the others to head back in, while the snake was airborne.

"WHOA! That was scary!" Tenma panted, as she continued rowing.

The canoe continued to row, but vaguely, since Harima is tied up and Eri is unconscious.

"What about Sawachika?" Hanai cried.

"PADDLE! NOW!" Tenma screamed.

"GO!" Akira cried.

Where was the snake headed? Well, it went into the red team's canoe, landing on Tomo's back. Tomo began to wriggle and giggle.

And after two hours, both canoes were heading into the home stretch. The red team was _way _in the league. Tomo was shaking continuously, which led to Yomi feeling that the canoe started to shake.

"Tomo, are you okay?" Yomi asked her, "Stop shaking, you idiot!"

Tomo said nothing. She dropped her paddle and laughed very loudly. Everyone was concerned, but Yomi looked in her back, which Tomo was signaling.

"Let me see," Yomi snubbed.

But, when she saw the snake, she began to tremble in fear. Chiyo and Osaka were smiling and cried that they are close to the finish line. Yomi then cried in a blood curdling scream.

"TOMO! THERE'S A SNAKE IN YOUR SHIRT!" She screamed.

Tomo then laughed in fright, whatever that means.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She shrieked.

"All right! Tomo is doing the snake charmer's dance!" Osaka cheered.

She and Chiyo turned around and saw Tomo wriggling, with Kagura and Yomi trying to free the snake.

"But… how?" Chiyo gasped.

The girls tried to help, but the canoe began to rock. Osaka started to dance even more.

"Miss Osaka! Sit down!" Chiyo cried.

"AAH! Get this snake off my back!" Tomo shrieked.

Yomi reached for her back, while Kagura was losing her balance.

"Tomo, hold still!" Kagura cried.

"HEY! Get a mongoose and hurry!" Osaka called out.

"MISS OSAKA!" Chiyo hollered.

They began to slip a bit. And then…

**SPLASH!**

All five girls fell into the water. The snake escaped, floating in the water. Tomo was relieved.

Meanwhile, the blue team rowed past the 4-man red team and crossed the finish line.

"We're the first to cross first!" Eri cheered.

Miss Kurosawa announced, "Red Team disqualified! Blue Team wins the canoe race!"

Chiyo sank to the water in embarrassment and anger.

"I'm going to kill Osaka, when I get the chance," she muttered.

Tomo then thought, "Say, who put that snake in our canoe?"

"Beats me," Yomi replied.

**XXXXX**

_**Blue Team leads 12-7**_

**XXXXX**

Mikoto was stretching her legs, getting ready for the swim meet, the 2nd part of the race. However, Sakaki appeared and went towards her.

"Hey… um… excuse me…" she stuttered, nearly staring at her breasts, "Uh, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, uh, hi," Mikoto smiled, "Sakaki, right? I've heard good things about you: the most athletic woman in the Red Team."

"Well, no," she said, "I'm… I'm mostly a pure speed girl, but I don't run or race really far."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that," Mikoto smiled.

She then noticed that her breasts are bigger than hers.

"I envy you and your bust size, Sakaki," she giggled.

Sakaki covered her chest in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Imadori, with a bandage in his face, crept behind Mikoto in stealth.

"Sorry about that. So, will you be racing in the swim meet? It'll be an honor to race you in the water."

"Oh, okay then. You, too." Sakaki giggled.

Imadori popped out from behind and dived into Sakaki, heading towards _her _breasts.

"D! D! D!" He screeched.

But as Sakaki stood in fright, Kaorin jumped in and tackled Imadori to the ground. She began to pummel him and scratch him like a bear.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MISS SAKAKI!" She screamed.

Mikoto and Sakaki were shocked.

"Should've known…" Mikoto muttered.

Sakaki thought, "How did _she _get here fast?"

"OW! Yes, it hurts," Imadori winced, "But it's all worth it!"

Sakaki turned away and saw a blue bird on the tree branch. She blushed, as Mikoto snickered at Imadori's punishment, dished by Kaorin.

"How cute," she thought.

"Hey, whenever you're done, can you take him to first aid?" Mikoto asked Kaorin.

Kaorin ignored her; she continued to maul at Imadori.

_Miss Sakaki, I love your body; just I hate men who want to play at you in perversion!_

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Azumanga Rumble**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

_**(Blue Team 12, Red Team 7, after four events)  
Next Event: Swimming**_

* * *

As the others dried off, the remaining competitors prepare for the swimming event. Hanai, Karasuma, and Mikoto will man the Blue Team, while Sakaki, Chihiro, and Kaorin (who's fresh off of the pummeling towards Imadori) take the Red Team.

The group entered the starting line and were about to be ready. Karasuma will be the third person to swim, since he's wearing the kappa suit.

"Why on earth is he wearing that thing?" Mikoto snuffed, "He surely cannot swim in it."

Hanai smiled, "Rest easy, Suo! We'll have this event licked!"

"You may be right," she responded, "We _do _have the lead, after all."

Meanwhile, at the Red Team's side, Sakaki was stretching for the race. Kaorin and Chihiro agreed that they'll let Sakaki go last.

"So, Miss Sakaki will go last," Chihiro said, "It's going to be strategic. We are down by five."

Kaorin was pumped, "All we need is to win the remaining eight, and we'll be home free. Miss Sakaki is surely strong."

Chihiro smiled, "We got this easy! Allow me to go first!"

Kaorin blushed, "You mean… go before Sakaki?"

She nodded and went to the starting line.

**XXXXX**

At the starting line, they have received the rules of the swimming event:

_This is a relay swim meet. One swimmer must swim to the colored team's buoy and back, at about twenty meters. After you swim there and back, you tag in your partner. The team who crosses first will receive three points._

Hanai and Chihiro were at the starting line.

"This is a long swim," she said to him, "But I hope this won't affect our friendship."

"Nonsense," Hanai bellowed, "We laugh at danger. It's time to prove who can swim really fast!"

Chihiro bowed, "It'll be an honor."

As the race was about to start, Harima then looked at Tenma, who was drying off, following the canoe race. He was nervous that he's going to say it.

"I hope this will be the summer moment that I dreamed of," he thought, "I have to get close to her and-."

"READY!" Minamo cried out.

She fired the pistol and Harima stammered around. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. Tenma saw him and giggled.

"Oh, Harima, you're so surprising!" She snickered.

Harima blushed and felt weak.

Meanwhile, in the red team camp, Chiyo-Chan and Osaka peered from behind and saw what transpired.

"I see…" Chiyo whispered, "Tenma has a thing for the boy in the shades."

She was wrong. It was the other way around.

At the lake, Hanai and Chihiro were swimming frantically and with precision-like moves. Hanai swam faster than Chihiro, who was gasping heavily. Hanai kept going, until he made it to the buoy.

"This is for Yakumo!" He thought, "I cannot lose _this _event, not after that canoe race we had."

Hanai turned around and swam back, going past Chihiro, who made it to the buoy.

"Go, Chihiro!" Kaorin cried, "Go for gold!"

"Come on, Hanai!" Mikoto called out.

Hanai made it to the starting line, tagging in Mikoto. She swam off, as Chihiro made it to the starting line. Kaorin swam off, knowing that Sakaki will win it for the others. However, Mikoto was a strong swimmer, despite the fact that she couldn't swim. She made it to the buoy and swam back, halfway past Kaorin, who was swimming her heart out.

"I must win," she thought, "The respect of the Red Team is on the line! Miss Sakaki will win for us!"

Kaorin made it to the buoy, as Sakaki was getting set. Mikoto made it to the starting point, tagging in Karasuma, who was in his kappa costume. He swam off, very slowly. As they say: _Slow and steady wins the race_, since the Red Team is lagging behind, thanks to Hanai and Mikoto's speed. But as Karasuma swam halfway, the others in the Blue Team were confused.

Akira said, "He's swimming very slowly."

Eri stated, "He needs to pick up the pace."

Tenma cheered on, as Chiyo stared at her. She turned to Osaka and said, "Seems she has some followers, Miss Osaka. What we need to do is take out the allies on the team."

Osaka asked, "How about we take Harima first? Karasuma seems like a nice guy. Maybe he's more spacey as me."

Chiyo bonked her on her head, "Shut up, Osaka! The next event, we'll take out Harima, by sabotage."

They watched on, as Sakaki swam off, after the tag. Karasuma made it to the buoy; except… he swam past it.

"KARASUMA!" Tenma screamed, "Turn around!"

Mikoto screamed, "HEY! Karasuma!"

"Where are you going?" Hanai shouted.

All of the Blue Team, except Yakumo and Akira, shouted from far away, calling to Karasuma. Sadly, he swam off… straight away. The Blue Team sighed in disappointment, as Sakaki made it to the buoy. And ten meters later, the Red Team won the event. Karasuma swam off, without turning back.

* * *

_**Blue Team 12, Red Team 10; after five events**_

* * *

"What an idiot…" Eri snuffed.

Tenma watched on, with a tear in her eye.

"Oh, Karasuma," she thought, "Swim free. Free as the winds. You shall return someday, noble water imp."

He eventually returned to the camp in about one hour, after realizing what happened.

**XXXXX**

That dusky afternoon, the entire teams were at the kitchen, getting ready for the next event. Minamo Kurosawa stated that there will be a cooking exhibition, and the entire group must cook their dishes. They drew cards and picked who will cook for which dish.

"Hey, Miss Kurosawa," Osaka asked, "What is the task for?"

"You'll see," she said, "Just make sure that it is a quick cooking dish. Also, make sure to keep your dishes confidential, especially to your own teammates. When it is done, please return to the dining hall when you are finished with your dish. Mister Nakamura and Maid Masaru will take it from here."

Everyone nodded, as they went to the supply of food in the fridge and pantry.

They had their roles for cooking:

_Appetizers: Hanai, Akira, & Mikoto; Chihiro, Kaorin, & Kagura  
Main Course: Harima, Karasuma, & Yakumo; Yomi, Osaka, & Sakaki  
Dessert: Tenma & Eri; Chiyo & Tomo_

What will they make? Only one way to find out…

**XXXXX**

At the right side of the kitchen, the Blue Team began to cook their respective dishes, even though Tenma and Eri are masters of culinary disasters. Unbeknownst to them, Chiyo-Chan, so small, she snuck behind Tenma and placed a brown bag by her bowl. What was in the bag? Chiyo left the Blue Team's side and returned to the red side. She returned to Osaka, who was whisking the air with a wooden spoon. She was curious that if air was an ingredient.

"Miss Osaka," she whispered, "I've finally done it. I know a way to defeat Tenma and Yakumo."

Osaka asked, "How do we do that?"

"Simple," she whispered, "I snuck in and placed a surprise bag for Tenma's culinary treats. She's really good at dessert… so, I figured that she needed a little _kick _in the stomach for her boyfriend."

She thought wrong.

"Hey, Chiyo-Chan," Osaka asked, "Can you help me make my dish? I'm thinking of making (CENSORED)."

_We cannot tell you what they're making._

She bonked her head and snapped, "You idiot! You weren't supposed to tell me _your _dish!"

"Oh, okay," she moaned, "I'll make another dish. But is Miss Kurosawa supposed to have help?"

"I guess that was part of the challenge," she said, "We have to make the dishes _secretly_."

Chiyo and Osaka left to their respective spots, as Yomi was concerned.

"I wonder what Chiyo-Chan is up to?" She thought.

Tomo jeered, "Who knows? Maybe she's curious about your cooking, since you'll eat it-."

Yomi double chopped Tomo on the head and shouted, "Back to your post!"

On the Blue Team's side, Yakumo began to chop some peppers and radishes, while Tenma began to make some dough for dessert. Yakumo then asked where she had a brown bag.

"I don't know," she said, "I'll bet someone was giving it to me for some help."

Yakumo smiled and said, "You need any help?"

Tenma shook her head and replied, "I'll bet P.E. Teacher made us did it for a challenge. You heard what she said: we cannot have help. Now, I cannot make rice balls, since Harima ate all of them, I'm trying a newer dessert!"

Yaukmo was completely baffled, as Tenma poured the surprise bag's components into her dough.

"I wonder what she is making." She thought.

On the same side, Harima was busy cooking his main course dish. It _is, _however, he did the _same _cooking he did, back when he went camping with Hanai and the girls.

Kagura and Mikoto prepared their main appetizer dishes, without the use of the stove. They finished, and closed the lid on their dish.

Karasuma was in the finishing touches of his curry. (Obviously…) He took a sip and said, "Hmm… needs more cayenne pepper."

Yomi, working on her main dish, set up a huge plate of pasta, after boiling some. She then made the sauce. Was it Italian or Fettuccini? Who knows? In the next chapter, you'll know. But for now, we'll continue on.

As for Eri and Tenma, they were making the _same _dish. Eri then asked Tenma if she can use that ingredient she used in her dish.

"Sure," Tenma smiled, as she gave her the bag.

However, Eri saw that the bag was empty.

"Tenma!" Eri snapped.

"Sorry…" she smiled, "I forgot I used it all."

"Well," Eri stated, "As long as you keep it away from Whiskers. You and I make good rice balls, but _this time_, it's different."

Tenma let out a thumbs-up and grinned.

She scooped some of her dough into Eri's dough.

"Hey, thanks," Eri smiled.

Tenma chuckled, "No problem! I _do _owe you for it."

As for Tomo, she finished with _her _dish and popped it into the freezer. Could be ice cream cake, right? Well, no…

Sakaki then shaped her dish in the form of a cat. She then blushed and whispered, "You look good enough to eat. But maybe they won't eat you."

For about an hour or three, they all finished their respective plates and left to the main dining hall for the next challenge.

* * *

_**Tune in next time on "Iron Anime Chef", jk, or "Azumanga Rumble", and see what our sweet and stable sixteen have simply sweltered, or baked.**_

"_**Sweet and stable sixteen have simply sweltered". Say that three times fast…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Blue Team 12, Red Team 10 (Event Six in-progress)**_

* * *

The dinner bell sounded. Nakamura then announced the rules to the next challenge.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is our eating challenge," he said, "As you know, every one of you had created a culinary dish. However, you cannot share the products of the dishes. In this case, you have to eat it now. Masaru and I have placed all of your sixteen dishes in random areas. Here are the rules: Two teams of three will eat their way through a three-course meal. You may only get to choose _one _dish at a time, and if you cannot finish the dish, you _will _be disqualified. The last team standing, or first team to finish, wins. Also, if puking occurs, there _will _be a penalty for the person involved."

He then suggested, "And please take your time, eating. No one wants to get sick."

For the Red Team, Kagura & Tomo agreed to eat together. Tomo stepped in and smiled evilly.

"No way I'm losing to you!" She barked, "I'm going to engorge myself in my own dish!"

Kagura declared, "FEH! My body can resist my delicious food! When I eat, I _never _gain weight!"

Yomi then bellowed, ignoring Kagura's remarks, "This night, the scales are off!"

As for the Blue Team, Hanai insisted to join…

"Yakumo! Whatever you made will satisfy me! I, Haruki Hanai, will volunteer, keeping our lead intact!"

…Harima joined in, as well…

"Tenma… Rich Girl… Let's hope I survive this meal. I'll be lucky if I get _Red Team's _dish, rather than yours."

…and Akira decided to be the third.

"Well, I guess it's a game of _Russian roulette_! Let's go…"

As Harima was seated, Chiyo-Chan snickered in quiet manners.

"Perfect…" she smiled, "The surefire way to get at Tenma, by going to her boyfriend."

Osaka asked, "Chiyo-Chan, what did you put in her bag?"

Chiyo-Chan remarked, "Simple. I gave Tenma a small surprise bag. And when Harima chose _her _dish, he'll be so sick that he might dump her."

Osaka inquired, "UH, what did you give Tenma?"

She let out a smug smile and said:

"_Laxatives."_

Osaka giggled, "Ooh, how sinister… You have such good taste for when it comes to sabotage."

Chiyo-Chan slapped Osaka in the head, "Shut up, Miss Osaka. This isn't sabotage. This… is all about embarrassment. Now let's watch and see if Harima is worthy of Tenma's love… which is not."

_She's SO totally missing the point. Harima loves Tenma, but never right back._

So, what will happen if any of the contestants get it? Will Harima get it? And for that matter, what did Tenma bake?

**XXXXX**

They sat at the table, as Masaru presented the dishes via dinner cart.

"Appetizer…" Masaru announced.

* * *

_**Round One**_

__The teams had to choose which dish is which to try. Unfortunately, they cannot open it, until it is presented. Luckily, Hanai, Akira, and Kagura were so determined, since the _Appetizer _dish is the one they made.

"Now, when I say open," Nakamura announced, "You may remove you lids."

They were so determined, as Nakamura said, "NOW!"

They opened their dishes. Hanai's dish is a small salad, while Harima's is a delicious batch of potato skins. Akira's is the soft garlic bread sticks.

"Lucky me," Akira smiled, "It's mine."

Reluctantly, Akira's dish was hers: bread sticks.

As for the Red Team, Yomi has antipasto, Kagura has carrot and celery sticks and Tomo just got a peanut butter and raisin sandwich.

"Such a kid…" Yomi smiled, as she had her antipasto.

Tomo then munched down on the sandwich, as Kagura munched her sticks in anger.

"What am I: a rabbit?" She thought, "I'll starve, before I eat this crap. But it's healthy, anyway."

Chihiro was jabbed in the heart, knowing that her carrot and celery sticks were given a _secretly _low review.

Mikoto then looked at Yomi, "Wow. She really liked my cooking. Look at her go."

Kaorin then saw Hanai and thought, "He likes it."

Kagura finished her plate and sighed, "I wonder what happened to _my _dish."

"DONE!" Hanai cried, as he finished his salad.

"DONE!" Tomo shouted, as she finished her sandwich.

"DONE!" Harima cried out, finishing up the potato skins.

"You know, that's the first time I ate something raw," he smiled.

Hanai chuckled, "Good going, Harima!""

Yep, they were Hanai's skins. That means Kagura's sandwich was the one Tomo ate.

Kagura then asked her, "Did you enjoy the food?"

"Cool! The raisins were exceptional!" Tomo cheered.

Kagura gulped, "Aw… damn it!"

Akira finished, "I'm done."

Yomi cried out, dropping her fork, "DONE!"

Nakamura announced, "WINNERS: Blue Team! The score is 1-0!"

Masaru then rolled the cart away, as Chiyo-Chan was in a glare toward Tenma, Yakumo, and Harima.

"It'll be dessert soon," she thought, "Now, my dear, Harima, see if you can stay for round two."

She then thought, "But if he gets full… and drops out… all is for naught!"

* * *

_**Appetizer Recap:  
**__Harima: Potato Skins (Hanai)  
Hanai: Salad (Kaorin)  
Akira: Garlic bread sticks (Akira)  
Tomo: Peanut Butter & Raisin Sandwich (Kagura)  
Kagura: Carrot and celery sticks (Chihiro)  
Yomi: Antipasto (Mikoto)_

* * *

_**Round Two**_

__"Main course," Masaru announced, as he presented the main dishes.

We're in luck. Now we'll see some of the great choices. In the previous chapter, Harima, Yomi, Yakumo, Karasuma, Sakaki, and Osaka all have made the main course. The six people chose their dish wisely, as Harima was very nervous.

"CRAP! If it's someone's dish, I'm screwed!" He thought, "And to think I made this dish to perfection! _This time, _I remembered to rinse the fish."

He opened it and saw his dish, which was a huge Italian pasta dish.

"Uh… this isn't mine," he thought, "But it'll do."

You'd be surprised. It's Yomi's dish: _spaghetti a la Mizuhara, _with a touch of basil and parmesan, topped in marinara!

Hanai saw _his _dish, which was Sakaki's: a cat-shaped dish made entirely out of mashed potatoes, gravy, and chopped tuna fish. Hanai blushed, as he knew the dish was from Yakumo, which it wasn't.

Now Yakumo's dish was a beef stew; and sure enough, Kagura was amazed by the perfection that she couldn't stop tearing up. She started to eat it.

Akira's is curry (_As you guessed_). She took a bite, and her face turned beet red.

"I'm spent," she said, as she shoved the plate away.

"Miss Takano! Disqualified!" Nakamura announced.

Karasuma was in a bit distress.

"Was it too much?" He said to himself.

All that's left is Tomo & Yomi. Harima & Osaka's dish were in front of them, but who's who? They opened it and saw, to their surprise, the most beautiful entrée in the world. Harima's dish was baked salmon, while Osaka's dish was a zesty cucumber soup. Yomi then started eating her dish, while Tomo had her soup… very slowly, in which she finds it very pungent.

"DONE!" Hanai cried.

"I'm done!" Harima shouted.

Kagura finished her stew and said, "Finished!"

Yomi cheered, "DONE! Beautiful fish cuisine!"

Tomo then asked, as she finished, "What's in it?"

Osaka winked, "A-se-cret."

Tomo then stood up and bellowed, "Tomo Takino wins again!"

Nakamura then announced, "WINNERS, via DQ: Red Team! The score is now tied at one apiece."

As Hanai was prepared for the next dish, Sakaki approached him and patted his shoulder. Hanai saw her, who was in tears.

"I'm… I'm so glad… you ate him…" she whimpered, "Please give my regards…"

She ran off, as Hanai was stunned, "So… this… THIS WAS HERS? Wait… Why was she sad?"

Tomo & Yomi giggled, as they prepared for dessert. Tomo then asked Osaka what she put in. Osaka giggled, "Oh, you know. A little chicken, beef, and oriental bouillon; some cloves; a dash of honey; some corn, celery, radishes, and cucumbers…"

"What kind of cucumbers?" Tomo asked.

Osaka cheered, "SEA CUCMBERS!"

Tomo gagged, knowing what she put in. She shrieked, "YOU! YOU'RE SICK, OSAKA!"

She called to Nakamura, "I'm out! I forfeit!"

Nakamura then said, "That's fine. Masaru is bringing the last four plates in. And if memory serves me… you were the last to finish, Miss Takino. I _was _going to remove you, but-."

Tomo dashed off to the bathroom, "NO PROB! WHATEVER!"

Osaka then said, in a glazed look, "What was she talking about? I found fresh cucumbers in the vegetable bin."

Yomi sighed and snuffed to Osaka, "Word of wise: _never _use sea cucumbers in a culinary dish."

Kagura then asked who made the beef stew. Yakumo raised her hand. Kagura held her hands and whispered, "Marry me…"

Hanai gasped in fright, "NO! YAKUMO! HER FOOD WENT TO…"

He collapsed, as Harima and Akira looked at him.

"Moron…" Akira sighed, "So much for his cooking expeditions."

Harima asked, "Hey, incidentally, how _did _you quit? What did you eat?"

* * *

_**Main Course recap:  
**__Harima: Spaghetti specialty (Yomi)  
Hanai: Cat-shaped potatoes w/gravy and fish (Sakaki)  
Akira: Super-HOT curry (Karasuma)  
Tomo: Cucumber soup (Osaka)  
Kagura: Beef Stew (Yakumo)  
Yomi: Baked salmon (Harima)_

_**Update:  
**__Akira and Tomo have been eliminated_

* * *

_**Final Round**_

__"This is it," Harima thought, "If I choose Tenma's and stomach her cooking, she'll have no choice but to love me! This is my golden opportunity! I CANNOT louse this up, this time! But if it's Rich Girl's dessert, or the other girls' dessert, then I don't know what! I _have _to win!"

In Harima's thoughts, Tenma praised to him, "It's nice to have a boyfriend that liked my cooking."

He smiled, "Alright!"

Yomi and Kagura were prepared.

"Sucks to be Tomo," Kagura smugly grinned, "She doesn't know what we're having yet. I cannot wait to taste Chiyo-Chan's cooking."

Yomi then said, "We've come this far. Let's do it!"

Chiyo then glared, "Come on, Miss Masaru, bring in Harima's doornails…"

"Is something wrong, Miss Mihama?" Nakamura asked.

She gulped, "Uh, no, sir. Say, if you can, can you bake for me someday? I wanted to help cook with you, after all the dishes that we made."

Nakamura bowed and said, "I'm sorry, Miss Mihama. Although that it is a generous offer, I am _currently _employed by Miss Eri, your opposing adversary; likewise young Masaru."

Chiyo smiled, "Oh, that's too bad. Say, what about us? What do we get, since they're eating our food?"

"My dear," he remarked, "In due time… When the eating event is over, everyone isn't leaving empty-handed; or in this case, empty."

He left, as Masaru arrived with the dishes. Chiyo-Chan glared, "Checkmate, Tenma…"

The final round had commenced. They opened their dishes. Hanai opened his, which is from Chiyo-Chan's. It was strawberry shortcake.

"Oh, so this _must _be from Yakumo," Hanai thought.

_Idiot… She already made beef stew…_

Harima opened his and saw… a plate of ice cream cake.

"Did Tenma made… ice cream?" He thought.

Yomi and Kagura had cookies. They were made in the same pattern, except the cookies that Kagura have are a little dark, while Yomi's plate was simple and uneven.

Harima took a bite of his cake. After that, he felt something in his stomach. He got up and cried out, "This… This… THIS IS THE BEST DESSERT I EVER HAD!"

Tenma shouted, "He what?"

Eri snapped, "Whiskers what?"

Chiyo cried out, "HE WHAT?"

Tomo returned from the bathroom, feeling uneasy.

"What happened?" Tomo called out, "Did I miss anything?"

Hanai finished his shortcake. "I'M DONE!"

Harima didn't finish. He was so moved that he couldn't finish. Chiyo-Chan was pissed a bit.

"No way," she thought, "That laxative should kick in soon."

Yomi and Kagura tasted their cookies and let out a huge smile.

"Quick! Hanai finished!" Yomi cried out, "Time to finish it!"

"COWABUNGA!" Kagura shouted.

They both snarled down the cookies, very quickly, leaving only a few left. Nakamura _did _say that the dish must be empty.

Tomo saw Harima and was moved, "Wow. Who'd have guessed that Hairy Man liked my cake?"

Chiyo shrieked, "WHAT?"

Tomo stated, "Sorry. I don't think I can use a stove for dessert. Besides, I had plans to make pudding or gelatin, but it would take days on end to complete. So, I went ahead and concocted Tomo Takino's famous chocolate-swirl ice cream cake! Now he enjoys my love in cooking… Oh, I feel happy…"

Tomo floated off in lovey-dovey style, as Chiyo was confused… and also very frightened.

"If Hanai has my dessert… and Tenma's boyfriend has Tomo's…"

She gulped, "Uh, oh…"

**Grrr…**

Yomi's stomach started to rumble. As does Kagura, who picked up the last cookie, laced with laxatives.

"Ooh… no way we're giving up," Yomi groaned, as her body started to burble.

Kagura munched down the last cookie and shouted, "I'm… oh! Done!"

She turned to Yomi, "Come on! Do it!"

Yomi picked up the last cookie and put it in her mouth.

"Miss Yomi! DON'T DO IT!" Chiyo-Chan screamed, knowing that her plan _completely _backfired, in a HUGE way.

"Harima!" Mikoto cried out, "You're stalling! Finish the dessert!"

The Blue Team chanted for Harima, as Yomi took a bite of her cookie. Harima proceeded to pick up his plate and to engorge his dessert completely in his mouth…

"Tenma… I cannot let these two women ruin and embarrass me! This cannot be the magma curry contest, all over again!" He thought in tears, "NOW! WHOEVER MADE THIS WILL BE PROUD OF MY ACCOMPLISHMENTS!"

…until…

**Grrr…**

Kagura started to break wind. Yomi dropped her half-eaten cookie and got up. They were starting to feel sick. Chiyo was shocked, Harima and Hanai stopped and looked, and everyone was stunned.

"AHH!" Yomi screamed, "WHAT'S IN THOSE COOKIES?"

Kagura yelled, "DAMN YOU, CHIYO-CHAN!"

They ran off to the bathroom, with their stomachs churning and their hands on their hips, holding in the flatulence, along the way. The rest of the players covered their noses.

"EW!" Mikoto groaned, "What happened there?"

Osaka sighed, "Must be some powerful chocolate…"

Nakamura then said, "Forfeit! Miss Mizuhara and Miss Kagura are out!"

Tomo and Sakaki ran after them. Chiyo was stammering in anger, grumbling very quietly.

"Tenma…" she muttered, "What did you do?"

Akira said, as she looked at Harima and Hanai celebrating, "I wonder who would make crappy cookies…"

Eri & Tenma whistled away in embarrassment; seems to me that they made the _same _cookies with the laxatives that Chiyo-Chan _secretly _presented, when Tenma gave a batch of dough to Eri.

"I don't get it," she thought, "I didn't know the ingredient was some sort of laxative."

"Tenma," Eri suggested, "Just between you and me, let's just keep it quiet from everybody."

She then added, "And I think it's probably a strong case of fiber. You know how it goes right through you."

"EW! No one puts fiber in cookies!" Tenma shouted.

Kaorin stated, "Not really. Using fiber in cookies is a useful way to bake. You know how they used to make oatmeal raisin cookies? Oatmeal has fiber."

Eri and Tenma said, "Oh…"

Yakumo asked Hanai, "Did you enjoy the meal, Hanai?"

He replied, "Pretty good. I'm sorry I didn't sample any of your cooking. I forgot that you made the main course."

She said, "Well, when this is all over, I'll make you some of it, if you like."

Hanai was blushed, as Harima finished his ice cream cake that Tomo made.

* * *

_**Dessert:  
**__Harima: Ice cream cake (Chocolate) (Tomo)  
Hanai: Strawberry shortcake (Chiyo)  
__Kagura: Cookies; slightly dark (?)  
__Yomi: Cookies; somewhat uneven (?)  
__(Cookies made by Tenma and Eri; it is unknown which was which)_

_**End Result:  
**__Harima and Hanai survives; Blue Team wins!_

* * *

End result, the Blue Team was victorious.

Nakamura announced, "For being such a good sport, the Blue Team gets three points, while the Red Team gets one point. And for your excellent work for baking such culinary arts, the rest of you, who didn't eat, will share the reward."

Everyone was surprised, as they got their reward. Masaru rolled in a tray of French and Italian dishes.

"This is your reward!" He added, "Except for Harima, Hanai, Mizuhara, and Kagura, you will enjoy your fancy cuisine, specifically made by Masaru."

Everyone was happy that they get to eat, as Hanai and Harima were pouting.

"Damn…" Harima thought, "I guess that _we _ate already."

Hanai moaned, "I think I got full off of that cat potato sculpture and shortcake…"

As for Tomo and Sakaki, they were in the bathrooms, waiting for Yomi and Kagura to come out.

"You okay in there, Yomi?" She asked.

Sakaki said, "It's okay. You two ate too much."

Of course, she was wrong.

Yomi & Kagura spent the whole hour in the toilets, as Tomo and Sakaki left to join the others.

* * *

_**Blue Team 15, Red Team 11, after six events**_

* * *

At the cabins, that night, Tenma paid Harima a visit. He was in bed, feeling upset.

"And after all that, I somehow dodged the bullet," he thought aloud.

"Harima?" Tenma asked.

"Tenma…" he said, as he saw her, "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say that I'm so glad that you enjoyed our cooking. And it was very bold of you to go through it in the last minute."

She then giggled, "To be honest, I've never seen anyone get sick over Eri's cooking. My cooking, however, was superb."

Harima sighed and held Tenma's head. He patted her and said, "Hey, thanks."

He then asked, "Only… next time, let's do an event that _doesn't _involve cooking, okay?"

**XXXX**

At the Red Team's cabin, Tomo started to draw a picture of Harima. Chiyo looked down and saw her drawing his self-portrait.

Tomo was in a blushed romantic look, as Chiyo was confused. She thought, "Okay… I guess Tenma and Harima were not meant to be, after all… Tomo must've been happy for him, since he ate her cooking."

She then glared, "But… The second half tomorrow, I _will _best Tenma Tsukamoto! You'll rue the day that you _and _your sister become popular, like me!"

Tomo looked at Chiyo, who was angered and pumped, "Hey, Chiyo-Chan, you okay?"

Chiyo-Chan giggled, "Oh, no. I'm okay."

She then whispered to Chiyo-Chan, in a very evil look, "Say, how would you like to play a trick on that girl with the big chest? Maybe we can trick the others, too…"

Chiyo then gave a thumbs-up and whispered, "I'm in. I want to try and trick someone, too. But won't we get caught?"

Tomo smiled and took her outside, "Don't worry. Kagura, Osaka, and I will watch over you. Besides, camp is all about making the late night pranks."

Chiyo then giggled, "Perfect… I'll have my revenge, at last!"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Oh, I mean, we'll have to get there, and fast!"

"That's the spirit!"

They left their cabin, heading to the Blue Team's cabin.

* * *

_**This looks bad. Coming up, we look at what the Knuckleheads are up to.**_

_**Plus, will Chiyo-Chan get to Tenma and Yakumo?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

_**Blue Team 15, Red Team 11; Halftime**_

* * *

That night, the Knuckleheads, along with Chiyo-Chan, arrived at the cabin where Tenma resides.

"I finally got it, Tomo," she whispered, "I think maybe we'll get at the girls in the cabin."

Tomo then bellowed quietly, "Good! Here's how it works: Osaka, you flank towards that blonde girl, I take out that girl with the huge boobs, and Chiyo will take care of Akira."

Chiyo objected, "NO! Give me Tenma & Yakumo! I want _them_ to be pranked!"

Tomo asked, "What's that now?"

"Oh! Nothing!"

"Darn! Tomo doesn't know yet…" she growled in a thought.

Kagura then exclaimed, "I'll take Akira. Seems that Chiyo-Chan wanted Tenma. Tenma Tsukamoto is like Chiyo-Chan, except Tenma's IQ is as big as Tomo's, by 5."

Tomo snapped, "She's so a knucklehead! I'm better than that pigtail geek! Suo, on the other hand, she's the Sakaki-type."

Osaka added, "I wonder if this blonde girl is smart and spacey. She's just like me, except I don't have her looks."

Chiyo growled, "I'm going to kill them…"

Tomo then snickered, "Here's what we should do: I figured that we give them the traditional summer camp pranks."

Chiyo was thinking, as Osaka stepped in, heading towards Eri.

"Osaka!" Tomo whispered, "What are you doing?"

She stuffed a sea cucumber in her chest. She snuck off, giggling in glee.

Kagura said, "I'll give her points for creativity. She's an original."

She then held up a cup of water and snickered, "Akira Takano's going to be wet. I'm going to give that one a funny set-up."

Tomo, however, planned her prank. She then sneakily squeezed her breasts and growl in jealously. She then picked up a small mouse and placed it on her head. She ran off, with a laugh so quiet and vile. Chiyo then prevented Kagura to do _hers_.

"Hold it!" She demanded, "Those pranks you're doing are mere child's play."

She then winked, "If you want to trick them, you go for the gusto."

The girls snuck in and raided their clothes. Osaka, Tomo, Kagura, and Chiyo giggled evilly. They went through everybody's clothes. They only wanted to trick the girls, but Chiyo-Chan had an idea.

"Hey, why are we invading their clothing stash?" Kagura whispered.

Osaka responded, "Just something so classic."

Tomo giggled, "I hope I'll find Harima's underwear. I want to smell it."

"Dude, that's gross," Kagura whispered.

Chiyo shushed, "Speaking of underwear, did you find one of each?"

"I don't think so…" Kagura whispered.

Tomo smiled, as she found black panties.

"Look! Frilly things!" She smiled.

Osaka said, "Now let's find some granny panties."

Chiyo then took off, while the rest escaped.

**XXXXX**

Later, at the main area, Chiyo was by the flagpole, pulling up the rope. Most of Tenma's and her friends' clothes were hanging on the flagpole, waving in the breeze.

Chiyo snickered, "Now, Tenma… Prank eight birds with one stone."

She stopped as it reached full mast. She dashed off, chuckling very sinister.

Tomo whispered, "Man… You're one bad cookie, Chiyo-Chan!"

Chiyo-Chan smiled, "Oh, you know me. I'm glad to be a part of this team. I think I should live for the moment, since I _am_ young."

She muttered, "And… as long as Tenma and Yakumo are _easily_ humiliated, no thanks to _those _girls."

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. Say, what were you doing to Miss Mikoto's chest?"

Tomo then shuddered, "Her boobs… They were so… So…"

She cringed, "The thickness and shape of them… I wish I had the size of big breasts… _bigger _than Kagura's, even!"

Kagura appeared and chopped her head severely.

"MORON!" She shouted.

She and Tomo began to brawl at night, while Chiyo & Osaka chat with each other.

"Listen up, Miss Osaka," she whispered, "The next event for tomorrow is the relay obstacle course. I have a plan about taking out Tenma, once and for all."

Osaka whispered, "SO? I'd love to see them fall."

Chiyo-Chan exclaimed, "The next events are the surfing contest, the talent show, the relay obstacle course, and the egg shot."

"Egg shot?"

"Yeah. It's like the shot-put, only you do it with eggs. If you throw the ball in the air, it usually bounces. Eggs break easily, and the first hit to the ground counts as the distance. I hope the teachers had the courage to buy about three dozen eggs, in case any of them were already broken. And since there's a flat surface for it, with NO grass, it'll easily be shown where it landed."

"Hey, Chiyo-Chan, perhaps they'd make an omelet fit for a king, if many of them break."

Chiyo then murmured, "Tenma won't even make those events, even if she has no underwear."

Osaka then said, as she and Chiyo returned to the cabin, "So, will the blonde be surprised by my sea cucumber?"

Chiyo scoffed, "Miss Osaka… How did you even find some?"

But then, Kooriyama appeared and shouted, "HEY! What are you four doing here?"

"Nothing, Mister Gorilla," Tomo smiled, "Just the usual chatting at night."

He bellowed, "Well, get back to your cabins! I only came here to see if _anyone _is out late!"

He left, leaving Chiyo, shuddering in fear.

Osaka sighed, "Awesome! He didn't know about our evil plan!"

Chiyo slapped her and snapped quietly, "Idiot! You _want _to get us caught? Now, let's return to the cabin, or we'll get scolded even more."

The girls left, as Kagura & Tomo were confused.

"Is it just me, or is Chiyo-Chan starting to act like you?" Kagura asked.

"Hell if I know," Tomo responded.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Eri woke up, seeing that sea cucumber, deep between her breasts. She let out a shriek, as the cucumber flew off.

"GAH! No wonder!" She yelled, "I had a dream about how Whiskers and I-."

She shook her head and went to the drawers.

"Sheesh… What a night… I'm glad we'll trounce those Azu Dai girls, today."

She looked in her drawer and found… her underwear had been pilfered.

"WAH!" She shrieked, "PANTY THIEF!"

The girls woke up, hearing Eri's remark. The other's looked in _their _drawers. Their underwear had been snatched.

"HEY! My bra is gone!" Mikoto cried.

"Who stole my panties?" Tenma yelled.

"Mine's gone, too," Yakumo cringed.

"It's the boys! Sick perverts!" Eri snapped.

Akira then pointed at the door and said, "3… 2… 1…"

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BOXERS?" Harima cried out.

Hanai snapped, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY UNDERWEAR?"

Eri sighed, "So… It _wasn't _them?"

Just then, faint giggles were heard.

"What was that?" Tenma asked.

Mikoto responded, "It's coming from by the lake. Let's go!"

"Whiskers! Hanai! Let's go!" Eri shouted.

They stepped outside and went to the flagpole. Surely they're on their way to find out what the Knuckleheads and Chiyo did.

**XXXXX**

Most of the boys and girls, from different sides, were giggling, as all, but Karasuma's underwear, were waving in the breeze in the pole.

The girls arrived and were in shock. Akira, of course, was a bit amused.

"I knew this may happen… A simple cliché on the campgrounds scenario," she said.

The boys arrived and saw their underwear fluttering.

Harima growled, "NO! I… I don't believe it!"

Hanai shouted, "This is impossible!"

Tenma then noticed, "Huh? Karasuma's underwear isn't there?"

Yakumo said, "Someone took all our underwear. The ones in white were… OH!"

She blushed and turned away.

"Someone get them down!" Tenma shouted.

Eri cried, "Who would do such a thing?"

They went to take it down, as Chiyo watched on in disgust, "Crap! I _thought _we'd got them all. But… Which was which?"

Osaka asked, "So… Did we pranked her?"

Chiyo shook her head and said, "I don't know."

It seems that Chiyo's master prank was all for naught. Why?

"Hey!" Tenma shouted, "Whoever's underwear it is, tell me which is yours!"

They all shouted, "YOU DISGUSTING MORON!"

It's all confidentiality.

* * *

_**To be continued…  
See what happened, in the breakfast table… as the Azu Girls get their OWN just desserts.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

The following hour, the girls were in their tables, having breakfast. Chiyo was still in downtrodden, since the girls' prank on Tenma and her friends was somewhat of a borderline failure.

Tomo then said, "So, it was all for naught?"

Kagura sighed, "So… We must've gotten the wrong underwear."

Osaka shushed, "No. Not in front of the others."

Meanwhile, in the Blue Team's side, Tenma and Yakumo were in shame, as of what the girls on the Red Team did, but they didn't know. However…

Eri said, "Today is the day that we take care of those jerks in Red."

Akira stated, "It's obvious that one of those girls did it. An old cliché in the campground area."

Mikoto barked, "Well, we hope to pay back those guys in the upcoming event."

Akira said, "Next event is the Relay Obstacle Course. We'll get them, even though we got the lead."

Hanai then was in shame, "Still… why would our _own_ opponents get us to be pranked?"

Tenma then jumped up and cried, "All I know is that _one _little prank isn't stopping us! We'll beat the Blue Team, but by hook or crook!"

"We _are _the Blue Team," Eri sighed.

Tenma then pointed her crosshairs on Chihiro and Kaorin.

"You hear that, Red Rain of Lames?" She bellowed, "This will become very messy for you!"

She threw a piece of bread onto Kaorin's face. Chihiro gasped, as Tomo got up. She threw a small bowl of oatmeal at Tenma. She ducked and hit Harima.

"Oh, crap!" She cried out, "Not on that guy. Oh, my poor Kenji…"

Eri snapped, "_Your _Whiskers?"

She threw a plate of pancakes at her, splattering all over Osaka & Chiyo. Karasuma did nothing, as Yomi threw an orange at the back of his head.

"KARASUMA!" Tenma cried.

Chiyo then threw a piece of egg into Yakumo's face.

"TENMA'S SISTER!" Harima shouted.

He threw a glass of milk onto Yomi, but Tomo stopped him, by getting in front of her.

"MILK! YAY!" She cheered.

At that moment, both teams, excluding Sakaki, Yakumo, and Karasuma got up and held a piece of food in their hands.

Tomo hollered:

_**FOOD FIGHT!**_

And thus, the firing began. Food was flying everywhere. Tomo was plastered by a plate of pancakes, Tenma got splutted in the chest with some oatmeal, Harima and Eri shared a bowl of cereal in their heads, and Akira was hit by an apple.

Suddenly, the whistle blew. Yukari had an idea.

"Hey, guys!" She cheered, "I got an idea! Continue the food fight!"

Nyamo then stated, "If you are going to act like babies in the cafeteria, at the very least, make it a competition."

She then announced, "Feel free to get plastered by food, as long as you want. Remember, it doesn't matter who or what gets the most hits; it's how messy you can be. The one who is the least messiest, at the end of one hour, will win for their team."

Yukari then called, "YO! We need more breakfast foods!"

The cooks began to cook, as Nyamo blew the whistle.

"GO!" She cried, as they continued the food fight.

Itoko growled, "Why in the hell are you doing this?"

Nyamo grabbed Yukari's ear and snapped, "Blame her!"

Yukari cried, "We're running out of ideas for events! When I heard the food fight signal, we better try it out and improvise."

Nakamura then addressed, "A bold move, Miss Tanizaki, but we'll take it from here."

He signaled to Masaru and said, "Masaru, help out the others in the kitchen, while the event continues."

Masaru left, as Itoko sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Yukari sighed, "I hope we'll get a shower, after this…"

**SPLAT!**

Eggs smacked into Yukari's face. She shouted, "HEY, WATCH IT!"

Nyamo laughed, as the fighting continued.

"Why you…" Yomi growled, as she threw a plate of eggs at Harima.

Harima was splattered in breakfast food, while Tenma and Yakumo teamed up and splashed a cup of milk into Chiyo and Osaka.

"I'm beginning to hate Tsukamoto," Chiyo griped.

Kagura then grabbed a handful of bacon and threw it at Tomo.

"Wrong move, idiot!" Tomo shouted.

Nakamura said, "This calls for the real deal of comedic styles."

He called to Masaru, "Bring in the cream puffs!"

Five trays of cream puffs rolled in, as they all saw the soon-to-be projectiles. They were pre-made.

"Now we're talking!" Mikoto cheered.

Eri snuffed, "Oh, brother."

**SPLAT!**

She gets a face full of cream puff. Mikoto threw one at Hanai. Her aim was way off.

"SUO!" He screamed.

The girls threw continuously at Hanai's head, dropping his glasses. Sakaki then tossed it towards Akira, but she gets her face covered. Kaorin and Chihiro joined. They threw it at her, who was still standing.

"Akira?" Tenma asked.

Tomo threw a pastry at Eri and Karasuma, Mikoto threw one at Osaka, Chiyo aimed for Tenma, but it fell into Yomi's hair. She turned around and threw a pastry at Tomo.

"Why you idiot!"

**SPLUT!**

Tomo gets messy.

"Yomi…" she growled.

"Get her!" Kagura shouted.

Tomo, Yomi, Kagura, Kaorin, Chihiro, and Yomi fired at each other. Only Sakaki, Chiyo, and Osaka focused on the blue team.

Chiyo glared and smirked evilly, "Now's our chance."

Sakaki aimed at Akira and Harima, as Chiyo focused on Tenma. Sakaki successfully landed a blow, of creamy proportions, on each member, but Chiyo's small throwing arm and weak power ended up missing Tenma.

"DARN IT!" She growled, as Tenma threw at Chiyo-Chan. Of course, Tenma's power was impressive, except…

**SPLAT!**

Her accuracy sucked.

"Uh… oh…"

Her cream puff hit landed on Yukari. She was livid. Everyone stopped fighting.

"**AHHHHHHHH!"**

Yukari was ballistic! She grabbed a cream puff, each time, and threw it like she was a machine gun or a pitching machine.

"YUKARI! STOP!" Nyamo pleaded.

She didn't listen.

**XXXXX**

An hour had passed… and everyone, including the teachers and adults, were covered in food stuffs. Nyamo then examined everybody, who was in line. She then made her decision.

"Winner! The Blue Team!" she cheered.

Why did they win? Karasuma… Because _he _was the least messy, except with some cream puff marks, an egg in his hair, and he was splattered by an orange and pastry. Everyone else was messed up in cream.

Nyamo then announced, "Now that we have finished, it's time to move on to our next event! We'll begin in two hours…"

Itoko groaned, "And for goodness sake, get cleaned up…"

They all left, feeling dejected and messy.

Eri griped, "Tomo started it."

Tomo snuffed, "Did not!"

* * *

An hour later, Tenma was putting her clothes on. Chiyo was spying on her, learning what she has in store, next.

"Tenma…" she said, "I promise you… Vengeance will be mine. I am so glad that you don't have time to practice…"

She asked the teachers that Tenma can compete for the Blue Team, in the remaining events, earlier. It worked.

"I know that Tenma Tsukamoto has no skill in athletics," she said, "All I need to do is sabotage her in the final five events. If we win them all, we'll have bested her."

She was right. The score was 18 to 12 and Tenma is a sucky player. The remaining events were the Relay Obstacle Course, the Egg Shot Put, the Surfing Contest, the Talent Show, and the all-team Camp Run. What Chiyo-Chan knew is that with Tenma in _every _event, she's a shoo-in for her team to win; but what she _didn't _know is that the Egg Shot Put, the Camp Run, _and _the Talent Show were all-team events. With Tenma in every event, revenge is finally hers.

**XXXXX**

Except…

"So, at the Camp Run, we should have like one lap around the woods." Nyamo suggested.

Yukari then asked, "Chiyo-Chan is so thoughtful, since she added Miss Tsukamoto in every event remaining. Is this even right?"

Itoko then snuffed, "Sorry. But _that's _our business to decide on who's who on which event."

Yukari asked, "What? How?"

Itoko then smirked, "Perhaps we should _change _the rules. We don't need a pre-teen prodigy telling us what to do."

She then suggested that the teams must choose between their own for the two events (The Relay Course and the Surfing Contest). But, Nyamo made a very huge announcement.

"Well, seeing that Chiyo-Chan was so desperate, maybe we should have an _extra _event, between who would choose who," she said.

Itoko grinned evilly, "I hear you…"

* * *

_**Blue Team 18, Red Team 12, after 7 events  
**_**\/  
**_**What is Itoko talking about? What **__**is**__** this thirteenth event? Will Chiyo-Chan's plan be all for naught? The next five (plus one) events begin in the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

_**Blue Team 18, Red Team 12**_

* * *

The next afternoon, Nyamo announced the next event for this battle.

"The next event is the Team Relay Obstacle Course." She announced, "In this event, five members will be racing through the course that Yukari and Miss Anegasaki created. First, you have to go through the tire path…"

A field of tires is laid about, on the track.

"Next, you must swing over the huge vat of mud, full of dirt clods and thick round pillows. Yukari had to make it more fluffy and muddy, at the same time."

A huge pool of mud and pillows was shown, like it was a king-sized soup.

"Then, you must crawl under a net, full of thorns and nails, mounted on the ground, like it was an army training net. After that, you go to the nurse's office, while the 4th teammate climb up a slippery wall that Miss Anegasaki created."

Anegasaki replied, "I call it the "_Slick Wall_"."

Nyamo stated, "And finally, you must run around each of the huge wooden trees, while you serpentine to the clear path."

Itoko said, "In this, the first runner will start off, until you go through the track. Once you go through the wood obstacles, the first runner that you give back the item will race to the finish line."

Nyamo said, "For this, the first person to finish gets 5 points. Anybody who tries to use a short cut, or anybody who drops their baton, is disqualified."

Chiyo smiled, "This is great."

Itoko said, "Now, for this, each team pick who you'll do the race with. Remember, your _own _team must help out."

Chiyo gulped, "WHAT?"

Osaka asked, "Wow. I guess we cannot choose our rivals, huh?"

Chiyo slapped her and snarled, "Shut up, Miss Osaka!"

She growled, "Why? Tenma is the weakest… and there are six players that have athletic form, like Miss Sakaki…"

_Tenma and Karasuma aren't athletic._

She continued to brood, as Yomi grew concerned, "I wonder why Chiyo is angry."

Seems that the Azu Girls are concerned about Chiyo-Chan, but they didn't know that she wants Tenma finished.

The Red Team chose their players. Sakaki will run for the start and finish.

"I'll do it," she said.

Kaorin called, "I'll race, too!"

Tomo smirked, "Then, I shall do so. Hopefully, I am going to run through this race, easily."

Yomi said, "Good. You take the thorn net."

Tomo pleaded, "That's not what I meant! I can't go through _that_!"

She blushed, "Not while Harima is watching me…"

Kagura sneered, "Is that so? Why do you love him?"

Tomo smiled, "No reason… But I cannot say… He's such a hot stud in whiskers."

Osaka asked, "Any idea who would do the mud one? I'll do it."

"Chiyo-Chan, what about you?" Yomi asked.

Chiyo said, "I'll sit this one out."

Yomi said, "Okay. Sakaki will take the start off, while Osaka takes the mud swing. Tomo will go to the barbed wire net, while Kaorin will take the slippery wall."

"NO!" Kaorin cried, "I'll take the fifth leg and give it to Sakaki!"

Yomi nodded, "Okay. So, the order for each runner is Sakaki, Osaka, Tomo, Kagura, and Kaorin."

Kagura said, "Easy. I can take a slippery wall that Yagami's nurse made! So much I can take!"

Tomo giggled, "As long as the wall isn't oily."

Sakaki blushed, "Thinking… back… I never even went through tires, before. Maybe I can map these out."

She gasped, "Maybe a kitten might be in there…"

She then imagined how she would go through the tires…

_The pistol was shot, as Sakaki ran through the long tires, hoping each leg, left and right. However, when she made it halfway…_

_**Meow…**_

_A gray and white kitten was in one tire, staring at her. She stopped and blushed, not moving._

"_I… I can't… go through…" she moaned, "I'm too scared to hurt it."_

Sakaki felt uneasy, as she remembered if the kitten _would _appear. Sakaki then said, "I'm out."

She sat down and felt uneasy about the tire path.

Yomi groaned, "Oh, man…"

She insisted on taking her place. Chiyo sighed, "Well, I can always wait until the Egg Put."

She went for a walk and thought, "I should take a breather, in case anything goes awry."

**XXXXXX**

As for the Blue Team, Eri suggested her teammates' order.

"In short, we should pit the most athletic, and work our way up. Remember, the stronger we use, the easier we'll win."

Yakumo said, "I'm out."

Karasuma added, "Ditto."

Hanai barked, "So, in order of athletic endeavors, it will be, in order, Suo, myself, Harima, Sawachika, and Takano."

Harima said, "I suppose I could help out."

He thought, "I do this for Tenma, of course…"

Eri said, "So, it's agreed."

Mikoto asked, "Say, I've been asking…"

She bellowed, "Since when do YOU give orders?"

Eri explained, "Well, we have no leader, for this, and let's not forget that these girls tied our _unmentionables _up a flagpole, while ruining our bodies and hair, with Nakamura's cooking! It's retribution time!"

Mikoto shouted, "Well, I'm for revenge, but Hanai deserves to lead!"

They started to bicker at each other.

"Yeah, well, I don't play ball with some girl that couldn't have a beauty inside her own thick skull!"

"ME? Look at you, prissy blonde!"

"You want a piece of me, bimbo?"

"Bimbo? How dare you?"

They growled at each other, as Tenma went between them.

"STOP!" She cried, "You're losing this team's morale! You cannot fight like this… AGAIN!"

Harima replied, "Please, you guys! If we lose this event, we'll lose everything!"

"SHUT UP!" They shouted, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Yakumo explained, "He's right. You cannot fight like this, all because-."

Eri and Mikoto turned away, "Hmph!"

Karasuma, "Miss Tsukamoto and I will take over for them."

Akira said, "Good idea. If you two are fighting, we cannot have your anger in it, ruining us. Tenma will take Eri's spot in the wall, while Karasuma will take the _start-to-finish_ anchor."

Tenma was shocked, as Chiyo-Chan overheard the conversation. She snickered, as she returned to her team.

Tenma asked, "Oh! Wait! Let _me _take the starting position!"

She thought, "Imagine… I could get the baton from Karasuma…"

She blushed and giggled, "Karasuma… I cannot wait."

Harima then thought, "Tenma, at the start?"

He cried out, "I CALL THE SWING!"

Hanai said, "I suppose we should. In order, Miss Tsukamoto, Harima, myself, Akira, and Karasuma!"

Eri and Mikoto groaned, "Why did we say it _now_?"

They dropped their heads in shame, "We're screwed…"

**XXXXX**

Back at the Red Team, Yomi was about to give the final call. Chiyo returned and said, "Miss Yomi! WAIT!"

Yomi said, "Sorry. We have decided. I'll take the first leg and Osaka will-."

Kaorin said, "It's okay. She'll take my place."

She whimpered, "Miss Sakaki bailed on us, at the last minute!"

Chiyo said, "If it is okay, I'll take the fifth obstacle! I'm small enough to go through each wooden tree."

Yomi nodded, "Fair enough."

Tomo cheered, "ALRIGHT! Way to go, Chiyosuke!"

So, the Red Team's order is: Yomi, Osaka, Tomo, Kagura, and Chiyo. While the Blue Team's order is: Tenma, Harima, Hanai, Akira, and Karasuma.

Chiyo snickered and thought, "This is too easy. Tenma's in it, so I can watch her make a monkey out of her own self. And with me in the fifth leg of the obstacle course, and Tenma's uncanny lack of physical activity, the five points are ours."

She then said, "It'll be easy to go around these huge poles, once I give it to Miss Yomi."

And the race was about to start.

**XXXXX**

Yukari snickered evilly, as she announced, "Prepare yourselves… We're ready to perform the _Tanizaki-Anegasaki _Relay Course of DOOM!"

Nyamo sighed, "I don't care what you call it…"

Yomi and Tenma were at the starting line, as Chiyo viewed from the distance, near the tall poles.

"Could be easy…" she said, "As long as Sloth Tenma is the easy win for us."

Nyamo called, "Ready!"

She fired the pistol, as Yomi and Tenma started to run through the tires. In the middle of the course, Tenma tripped and fell, but held onto her baton. She landed, face first, onto a tire, and hit her nose.

"How dangerous," Yukari smiled.

She and Tae high-fived, as Itoko sighed, "Teachers have different types of evil in them. And here I thought Miss Anegasaki is sweet and pure."

Yomi went through the tires, as Tenma got up. Yomi gave the baton to Osaka, as she went to the swinging vat. She swung over, halfway, and plummeted into the vat of mud, with a SPLAT! Osaka let out a giggle, as she swam up, holding the baton. However, it slipped out of her hand and sunk inside.

Osaka gasped, "AH!"

Tenma ran off, heading to Harima. He let out a smile, "Tenma…"

"Harima!" She called out, "HURRY!"

"RIGHT!" He cried, as he dashed to the vat.

He thought, as he was running, "Tenma… I felt it! Tenma gave me the baton! This is awesome!"

He didn't swing. He was running that he forgot about the mud vat.

**SPLOOT!**

Harima sunk down, as Itoko groaned, "Moron."

Osaka arose from the mud, as Tomo snatched it. She scolded, "Do you _WANT _to get us disqualified?"

Osaka giggled, as she was covered in mud, "It tickles. Plus, it's so cozy."

Tomo ran off, as she saw Harima heading back to the platform, to swing over the mud.

Tomo whizzed past Hanai and shouted, "See you on the winner's circle, loser!"

Harima arrived, as he gave Hanai the baton. Hanai ran really fast, going past the Wildcat Girl. They halted, seeing that they have to go under the net.

"Simple and easy enough, Miss Takano!" Hanai barked, "I, Haruki Hanai, can challenge anything!"

Tomo bellowed, "SO DO I! I'm the Wildcat High School Girl!"

Hanai went under, as Tomo yelled, "And it's _TAKINO!"_

She kicked Hanai's foot, which jumped him up, scratching his body.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

She went under and growled, "Now… Got to make sure it gets to Kagura…"

The baton was in her teeth, as Hanai was bleeding, heading to the end of the net.

"You think a little blood will stop me, think again!" Hanai shouted.

Tomo screamed, "Oh, yeah? Not once the net ruined my cute body!"

She got up and ran towards Kagura, giving her the baton. Kagura dashed off to the wall. Hanai panted, as he saw Tomo, running off. He saw Harima, all muddy, and ran to him.

"Kenji," she reddened.

"Tomo Takino will clean you up, Kenji!" She cheered, but…

Akira tripped her, flinging her into the net.

**CRASH!**

"YAAAAAH!" She screamed, as she was tangled.

Hanai said, as he gave the baton to Akira, "Thanks, I owe you one."

Akira ran off, "Don't mention it."

She went to the wall, as Kagura tried to climb up. She kept falling down, trying to go over it.

"What is this wall lubed up with, grease?" She yelled.

Akira examined it and said, "No. I think it's massage oil."

"EEW!" Kagura gasped, "Did Kimura did this wall?"

"Miss Anegasaki made it. You're thinking of someone else."

She tried to go over the wall, but with great ease. Kagura was astonished.

"How did she do that?" she thought.

She tried the wall again, and instantly fell down into the ground, dropping the baton into her shirt. She dashed off, heading to Chiyo-Chan. Karasuma was already at the poles, walking left and right, around the poles. Chiyo thought, "Whoa… That boy must be a slow runner. … Or maybe he's taking caution for Tenma."

Kagura called, "Chiyo-Chan!"

Chiyo grabbed the baton and ran to the tall poles. But…

**WHAM!**

She collided into the first pole and fell down. She groaned, as she swelled up in tears, "Ow. Why that dirty…"

She went around the poles, left and right, colliding at each. She grumbled, only to be too late. Tenma grabbed the baton from Karasuma and slowly ran, since she was in awe of romance.

"Karasuma… Oh… He gave me the baton…" she whispered, "This is wonderful."

However, she was going the wrong way. She was running back to start. Yomi cried out, "HEY! You're going the wrong way!"

Mikoto sighed, "What is wrong with her?"

Eri shouted, "TENMA!"

The entire Blue Team yelled at her, trying to focus, but Chiyo laughed evilly, giving the baton to Yomi. She ran to the finish line, as Tenma thought, "Wow! I never knew the whole path to the finish was long…"

She opened her eyes and gasped, "WAH!"

She plummeted into the mud vat, with Osaka and Harima stuck in it.

**SPLOOSH!**

Yomi ran to the finish line and panted. Chiyo was confused. She asked, "What the heck happened?"

**XXXXXX**

After the race, in the Blue Team's cabin, Tenma was crying in her bed, feeling upset that she ruined the race. Yakumo comforted her, as Eri said, "We _had _to fight… Mikoto started it, of course."

Mikoto shouted, "Excuse me? Who said that I started all this?"

Tenma bawled, "NO! NO! Stop fighting! WAH!"

Yakumo said, "There, there… It wasn't your fault."

Eri said to Mikoto, "Egg Put?"

Mikoto nodded, "Egg Put. We'll settle this, once and for all."

They shook hands and agree to take the next event.

* * *

At the Red Team's cabin, Chiyo and Osaka were in a meeting.

"We need to use our expert abilities for the next event, following the Surfing Contest. Miss Sakaki, Miss Chihiro, and Miss Yomi will participate, and since Tomo is being bandaged up, which means… if Tenma will participate, we can sabotage her."

Osaka asked, "Chiyo, don't you think the others will wise up to us? I mean, we're not bad girls, you know. But I like the idea."

She sneered, with an evil look, "You leave the sabotage to me… Heh…"

* * *

_**What is Osaka planning? It will happen, later on…**_

* * *

_**Blue Team 18, Red Team 17, after 8 events**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

Outside the Blue Team's cabin, Tomo snuck in a love letter in Harima's bed. She giggled, as she put the note, under her pillow.

_My darling Kenji,  
I love you. Once the competition is over, I want you, so badly.  
Yours, Your secret admirer, T._

"Once he knows who T is, it's me! I mean, I'm the _only _T in the contest, not counting Tenma the Dumbass."

She floated away, as the next event was about to start.

**XXXXX**

The next event was the Egg Put. Yoko Sasakura explained the rules, as the field was stretched out in a soft grass turf:  
_"The rules are simple. You must throw the egg into this long field of grass. If it lands, it counts as a spot where it flew. Three throwers will each throw an egg, heading into the grass, unharmed. They must land on the grass, WITHOUT breaking. If the egg lands, and it is whole, it'll count how much farther it went. However, if the egg breaks, upon landing, then you're disqualified. However manages to go the farthest, without breaking, wins 3 points for their team. If an egg on the same team, however, goes past the other's record, they get an additional point."_

The egg throwers were decided, after the last event. The Red Team will consist of Sakaki, Kaorin, and Chihiro. The Blue Team consists of Eri, Mikoto, and Hanai.

The Blue Team's Eri and Mikoto agreed to each other, "We still got the lead… but this is for Tenma. She made a mistake, thanks to our fighting."

Mikoto said, "Remember, pretend that the egg is Harima."

Eri snuffed, "Well, just don't smash it into pieces."

Mikoto smirked, "I won't."

At the Red Team's side, Chihiro was practicing her throwing arm, as Kaorin was nervous.

"Another event with Miss Sakaki…" she thought, "This is so awesome…"

Sakaki prepared, as Kaorin blushed in awe.

She said to herself, "Not once I've seen fault on Miss Sakaki. I wish I could be in the same event as her. Oh… Just once… like before."

She blushed and giggled, "That moment in the three-legged race was fun… but having to be separated from her, for so long…"

Chihiro asked, "Hey, Kaorin, how about I go first in the event?"

Kaorin said, "How about Miss Sakaki goes first, instead?"

"You kidding? We have _her _as the last player. Think of it as the _Miracle Player!_"

Kaorin snarled, "NO! _I _go last!"

"But I-."

"GRAH!"

"Okay, I guess I'll try to play middleman. Let's try not to break the eggs, though. One slip-up and it's zero points for scrambled eggs."

"The _Yolk's _not funny."

At the Blue Team's side, Eri and Mikoto were practicing their throwing arm, while Hanai was concerned. He asked them, "Ladies, I appreciate the help you have for the egg contest, as a show of a comeback, after the whole obstacle course incident, but why didn't you ask the others?"

Mikoto said, "Tenma, Karasuma, and Harima are lousy, with it comes to egg throwing."

Hanai said, "Something about Karasuma makes me worry. That's why I, Haruki Hanai, will withdraw and add Karasuma to the event."

Eri shouted, "YOU CAN'T!"

Hanai barked, "Think about it. Yakumo and Miss Tsukamoto all are handling eggs, preciously, fearing of breaking them, while Harima and Takano throw real well, but the impact could be messy. So…"

Mikoto insisted, "So, undermining the situation, we have no choice."

Eri said, "You better be right."

They continued to practice, as the event began.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Tomo was under a tree, writing another letter to Harima.

Tomo sang, "Your skin, so dark, like your hair… Please accept me, as your fairest _au pair_!"

She ripped it up and shouted, "NO! It's no use! Why is it so hard to have his heart? It's so unfair!"

She then overheard some voices. She peered behind a bush and found Chiyo and Osaka, in a meeting.

"I think I got it," Chiyo said, "You have such a plan to get rid of Tenma, once and for all."

Osaka giggled, "This'll be great. Luckily, the waves are up and running, today, for the surfing contest, following the egg put. I overheard that Harima, Tenma, and Karasuma will ALL compete in the surfing contest."

Tomo blushed, as she thought, "Oh… Harima… This is too sweet…"

She gasped, "Wait, what now?"

Osaka glared in a demonic look, "But, you see… Sharks are the #1 challenge, when it comes to surfers. I have this plan, to may be having Tenma… gone…"

Chiyo smiled, "I like it…"

Osaka said, "We coat Tenma's board with blood, and then a shark will jump and attack Tenma. Shark's love the scent of blood."

Tomo cringed in fear, "Uh… What are they doing?"

Osaka snickered, "And that… will end Tenma Tsukamoto."

Chiyo shouted, "You idiot! I want Tenma to be embarrassed, so she can be a laughingstock and a joke, so I can be noticeable again in cuteness. I don't wanna hurt her."

Osaka said, "Oh. Then I am a failure."

Tomo sighed in relief, as Chiyo cheered, "YOU leave the plan to me! We'll meet back here, after the event, and we'll form a plan to-."

**RUSTLE!**

Tomo appeared, in a blank look and stare. She spoke, "Sorry. I heard nothing."

Chiyo said, "What were you doing here?"

Tomo smiled, "It's just… I, uh…"

She thought, "Damn! I cannot tell her that I love Kenji Harima! Wait, what was I thinking of Chiyo-Chan, again?"

She dashed off, "See ya!"

Tomo then thought, "I think I see a pattern from last night… Has Chiyo-Chan got a grudge on Tenma?"

* * *

The Egg Put event was about to begin. Sasakura said, "Choose wisely. I have enough for six throws, but two are useful."

The Blue Team went first. Out of arm strength, Hanai went first, followed by Eri, and then Mikoto. Hanai grabbed an egg from a tray of eight eggs. There were eight eggs, but… there was a surprise that Yoko forgot to mention.

Hanai stood in front of the grass turf, and aimed straight. He heaved the egg with all his might. However, it landed in the grass, without smashing. It cracked a bit, but didn't break.

Yomi cried, "NO WAY! That egg should be messy!"

Nyamo called out, "Cracked egg – 12 yards!"

Hanai smiled, "YES!"

Sakaki was up next, as she held her egg up and aimed at the field. The girls cheered, as Sakaki was a bit nervous. Yukari held a sign up that said "Quiet!". They quieted down, as Sakaki began to aim. She threw her egg onto the grass.

Kaorin cheered, "What a throw!"

The egg, however, landed near the left edge of the turf, but didn't break. Nyamo raised her hand and called, "15 yards! It didn't land on the ground, away from the turf."

Yoko said, "Oh, yeah. If you aim it wrong, it counts as a foul."

Eri was up next. She grabbed her egg and threw it into the grass. It flew near Hanai's, without breaking.

Nyamo cried, "10 ½ Yards!"

Chihiro was up next. She grabbed her egg and said, "This is for Kaorin. I'm sorry if I would hurt a mother hen's baby."

She threw the egg in the air and went over everybody else's. However…

**SPLAT!**

It went out of bounds, onto the right side, splattered everywhere.

Nyamo called, "Raw egg – Disqualified!"

Chihiro pouted, "Aw…"

Mikoto said, "Why do you even have raw eggs?"

She stepped forward and threw her egg onto the grass, whizzing onto Sakaki's egg. However, it bounced off of the egg and into a small bush.

Mikoto shrilled, "WHAT GIVES?"

Tenma asked, "Did that egg bounced?"

Sasakura smiled, "I See Mikoto Suo found the hard-boiled egg."

The teams cried, "Hard-boiled egg?"

She stated, "There are _two _eggs in this carton, in which are mixed with the raw eggs that break. They crack, too, but it knows that you're safe."

Nyamo said, "Go figure. All I know is that Suo's egg could not beat Sakaki's! 14 4/5 yards!"

Kaorin cheered, "YAY! WE WON!"

Sasakura said, "Not necessary. We haven't gone through the other girls. Kaorin is the only one left. If you can make about 16 yards, you can win an additional point."

Kagura giggled, "We got about four points. Sakaki beat Hanai's length."

Tomo cheered, "WE'RE MADE IN THE LEAD!"

They cheered, as Kaorin was in awe. She was happy that Sakaki is cheering for her.

"Oh… Miss Sakaki… I… I throw this egg for you!"

She prepared her aim and was about to fire her egg. She was in lovey-dovey mode, as she threw her arm forward, in slow-motion.

"Miss… Sa… Ka… Ki!"

**SPLAT!**

She threw the egg, all right. However, the minute she heaved her arm forward, her egg slipped out of her arm, behind her. It broke behind her, as Kaorin looked forward.

The Red Team was in surprise, as Kaorin turned around. Nyamo declared, "Kaorin's egg is disqualified!"

Kaorin cringed, "NO! WHY DID I CLUTCH ONTO IT? I was so gentle with these eggs!"

The Red Team, however, won with just Sakaki's egg. In the end, the Red Team earned 4 points, and regained the lead.

* * *

_**Red Team 21, Blue Team 18, after 9 events**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomo was talking with Yomi and Kagura, overhearing what Chiyo-Chan was saying. She suddenly remembered, as she was trying to write a romantic note to Harima.

"It was for the Surfing Contest, next. It seems Chiyo-Chan has an evil side in her."

Yomi griped, "Big deal. Chiyo-Chan isn't mean. Besides, nothing between Tsukamoto and her."

Kagura said, "Maybe… Maybe it must be over Tenma's sister. She's like the perfect woman. Maybe if so, Kimura would hound _her _and not us."

Tomo complained, "But Chiyo is solely at Tenma. She has nothing on the cute sister that's… OH! I'm jealous of her, and her friends!"

Yomi smirked, "Maybe I can snap you out of it."

She double-chopped her and shouted, "NOW, NO MORE OF YOUR TRIVIAL NONSENSE! There's no way Chiyo-Chan is that mean. We worry, since she promised to us to _not _carry us down, even after everything we've done for her!"

Kagura said, "She's right. Plus, we're in the lead, after a huge comeback! I mean, what does Tenma ever done for Chiyo-Chan? Yakumo, on the other hand, It's weird, seeing that she's the _older _sister of Tenma."

Tomo sighed, "No… I asked her. She's the _younger _sister. She's around the same age as us. Tenma, I mean."

Yomi gasped, "NO WAY! No wonder I overheard Yakumo saying to the blonde as a senpai."

Kagura and Yomi were lost in thought, as Tomo smiled, prancing away, "I wish I can remember what poem words I would right, for my darling boyfriend. Oh, well."

Yomi then thought, "Huh? Tomo has a boyfriend?"

She laughed out loud, "HAH! YEAH, RIGHT!"

Chiyo overheard the conversation, as she and Osaka were in a meeting, "I think maybe Tomo was spying on us. She wasn't really doing something… other than…"

She thought, "Oh! Was she writing to a boy, in this camp?"

She snapped out of it and said, "NO! I won't… I won't let it get to me. I have a plan for the Surfing Contest."

"What should we do to Tenma?" Osaka asked.

"Simple. There's one flaw to this plan of yours… and that's signaling to the shark. For this, we must find a shark, under the water. Now, Miss Sakaki, Tomo, and Miss Yomi will participate in the Surfing Contest, while _you _will take a swim with us. I overheard that Tenma, along with those two boys, are in it, as well."

She held up a small blue whistle and said, "This, Miss Osaka, is a blue shark whistle. I read in the catalog that it summons many huge sharks in the waters, including a hammerhead, great white, killer whale, or a… ocean sunfish."

"Sunfish?"

"Don't ask. I went ahead and got one for Tenma. Miss Yukari said that we'll be swimming, too, since it's for the spectator spots… That, or she thinks that we'll be in the way, which is good for her. Sometimes I don't get our homeroom teacher."

"So, when do I get a turn to whistle?"

"Just…"

Yomi called, "Hey, Chiyo-Chan!"

Chiyo gulped, "Uh, hi, Miss Yomi…"

Yomi asked, "I overheard from Tomo that you have a sudden hatred for Tenma, is that correct?"

"Oh, no, Miss Yomi. Tenma is a great girl. It's Miss Yakumo that I am worried about…"

"Oh. Then I guess Tomo led us to a wild goose chase."

"Oh, don't blame her. She was only curious about me."

She stammered, "Just… in the remaining events, since we're, uh, leading, I won't bring this team down, like before…"

Yomi smiled, "Good. See you later. We'll be changing into our swimsuits, once the waves arrive."

Chiyo glared, as Yomi left. Osaka whispered, "That was close. She almost had you."

Chiyo-Chan snarled, "Both Tsukamoto Sisters… They are going down! I don't care which is older or who is cuter! IT ENDS TONIGHT! …in the talent show."

Osaka asked, "Chiyo, what will you be doing in the Talent Show, coming up?"

Chiyo-Chan glared at her. Osaka winced, "Too soon?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Blue Team's cabin, waiting for the waves to come, Yakumo was out of her cabin, feeling uneasy about her opponents, mainly Sakaki and Kagura. She snuck off, as Hanai overheard her sneaking out. He thought, "Yakumo. She's…"

He followed her, as they headed to the Red Team's cabin.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Yakumo was outside, listening in on Sakaki and Kagura, who were in their beds. She peeked into the window, as both athletic girls were in a meeting.

"So, for the talent show, I figured you and I can show off our athletic styles. That, or maybe, we should display our bodies." Kagura smiled.

Sakaki blushed, "Uh… No… I mean…"

"You have no talent, huh?"

"No… It's, well… I never intended to show-off, unless it is a completely huge event."

"OH! What about the cats coming to you?"

"Uh… No. But, it seems wrong…"

"Come on. At least we can find you your talent."

Yakumo listened on, but is embarrassed by both girls' girth. She held her chest and was flushed in embarrassment.

"They're… They're so… I cannot compete with them…" she thought.

Hanai asked her, "What's wrong, Yakumo? Why are you in the Red Team's camp?"

"Uh, well, you see…"

Sakaki pleaded, "No. Stop it! I said no on that part…"

Kagura insisted, "I insist! We have to show this maneuver at the talent show, tonight, following the surfing show!"

Sakaki said, "I… Oh… I can't… I'm too nervous by it…"

Yakumo ran off, as Hanai blushed in shock. "What are they up to?"

He gasped and chased after Yakumo, who read his mind, learning that it felt perverted. He screamed to her, "WAIT! Yakumo! Just tell me!"

Inside the cabin, Sakaki and Kagura agreed on an act, but Sakaki declined the offer of Kagura's act: an acrobatic act.

Kagura explained, "Give me ONE good reason why we cannot do an acrobatic act…"

Sakaki said, "I… I don't think I can, since the others are watching. Suppose we end up ripping our clothes, during the performance?"

Kagura gasped, "AAH! You're right!"

She pouted, "Now what? It won't be fun, if it's embarrassing…"

She then had an idea, "WAIT! How about we have ALL the girls on our team do a performance!"

Sakaki turned away and said, "Do what you want… I'm out."

Kagura held her and said, "Come on… What difference does it make, when it comes to being an idiot on stage? That's Tomo's job. Don't worry about a thing."

* * *

Meanwhile, by the lake, Tomo suddenly said, "I don't know why, but remind me to throttle Kagura, later."

She then held up an envelope and said, "But first, I should go to the other cabin, so we could meet, in-person. The time has come… for me to meet my destiny… of love… Too bad Yomi will get it, after me."

* * *

Yomi then thought, as she was in the cafeteria, "I'm not sure… but remind me to kill Tomo, once the surfing event is over."

Yomi was busy with mapping out a strategy for the all-team run. She drew a map of the entire campground, in memory, and found a possible shortcut to the end.

"Hmm… Suppose that we end up cheating? That would be a problem. Sadly, I don't see anyone try their hands on cheating, all because of vengeance."

She then thought about Chiyo-Chan. "Poor Chiyo. She must be a bit upset, after Tomo told me about her. I _still _say that it's ridiculous, but she has nothing on those Tsukamoto Sisters."

* * *

Outside, Chiyo was with Osaka, and suddenly felt annoyed, "I don't know how, Miss Osaka, but remind me again why we must do the underwater segment for the surfing contest? Don't you know that I cannot swim?"

Osaka exclaimed, "It's simple. I'm the one member of the group that swims… pretty good. Yomi, Sakaki, and Kagura will be in the event… and they WON'T suspect us, sabotaging Tenma's run."

"Yes, but… What if they find out about us? Tomo and Miss Yomi are growing suspicious…"

"Never you mind. We'll just say that we were a no-show."

Chiyo slapped Osaka, "Miss Osaka~! That will cause _even more _suspicion! We'll just tell the others that we'll stay in the cabin, while they compete in the surfing contest."

Chiyo left, as Osaka was smiling, "Why didn't I think of that? It's so brilliant!"

Chiyo smirked evilly, "Still… It'll be better than having those boys fawn over her. By them, I mean Harima and Hanai…"

_SO getting the wrong idea…_

**XXXXX**

At the lake, that mid-afternoon, Tomo waited for Harima to come. She delivered the note, earlier, which said:  
_Kenji,  
It is too soon, but it's time we meet. Meet me by the lake, so we can finish this…  
T._

Tomo giggled, "This is too awesome. Those Blue Team losers won't know what hit them… I'll have him lovey-dovey for me… I'll… Oh, no. I don't want Kenji to be so prone to accidents. First, we leer him, then I'll veer to him. Okay, it needs work… We can dine, at the cafeteria, and then… he's mine… for wedding bells…"

Harima was walking by, as he was in awe and happiness. He got the note from Tomo, but doesn't know that it was from her. He thought it was from Tenma.

"Tenma," he smiled, "I knew one day this would happen… A huge camp moment, like in movies. If that fails, I can always draw it in… my… AW, CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT MY MANUSCRIPT!"

He sighed, "Oh, well. I'll do it, tonight, after the talent show. It's not due, until next week."

He then imagined about how he and Tenma were at the lake. In his vision, Tenma kisses Harima, and then they made out. Harima blushed, "Flirt. Tenma can try to flirt with me, but I won't resist. I dreamed of the day, and today… the lake is close quarters."

He arrived, as he saw a silhouette of Tomo, thinking it was Tenma. He blushed, "Uh… It _is _her… unless it's Rich Girl punking me. But…"

He viewed Tomo's hair, "Did Tenma butchered her hair?"

Tomo turned around and blushed, "Kenji… I love you…"

Kenji gasped, "WHAT THE HELL? YOU! The Wildcat Idiot?"

Tomo shouted, "Don't call me an idiot! I have my heart onto you, my rugged hunk of a man! I knew one day that I'd find my true love."

Harima explained, "Uh… Listen, Tomo, right? Listen, you got it all wrong. I… What I was trying to say is-."

Tomo blushed in pink and held Harima tight, not letting go. She clamped onto his waist and began kissing him.

"Oh, darling, Kenji Harima… I dreamed of this moment. You liked my cooking, you liked my skills… I'm not like those other girls!"

"Speak for yourself! I only love-!"

"Come now, Harima… Do you love me?"

She kissed him again, on the cheek.

"YAAAAAAAAHH!" He screamed.

Meanwhile, Eri was looking for Harima, as she went to the lake. She was completely stern and angry. She found Tomo's love letter.

"I swear… Tenma is dead!" She huffed.

She doesn't know that Tomo wrote the letter, either. She went through the forest, as she was closer to the lake. However, she was not alone. Yomi, Kaorin, and Sakaki were in a meeting.

"Guys, I know this isn't about the competition, but there's something wrong with our team. We have the lead, but somehow it's falling apart."

Kaorin replied, "I know. Sakaki told me that she wants out of a competition, namely the Talent Show, since she feels embarrassed by it. If Sakaki doesn't do it, I won't, either!"

Sakaki gasped, "I… I, uh, never said-."

Yomi barked, "NO! I mean about Chiyo-Chan! She's acting funny! Do you think it has something to do with one of the Blue Team members?"

Kaorin thought, and then replied, "No. But it has to be that girl with big breasts."

Sakaki covered her chest in embarrassment, as Kaorin continued, "Or, it could be the weird girl with the serious face… or course, it's that Tsukamoto chick. She's too hot."

Yomi asked, "Which one?"

"The one with the short hair. Some of the boys liked her… and I think Kimura liked her, too."

"That's not proven!"

"Yeah, but the one with the tiny pigtails is uber-cute. She's as cuter as… Oh… You don't think she's-."

"HAH! As if! That Tenma girl is nowhere _near _cuteness! Plus, it's age more than beauty!"

Sakaki blushed in shock, as Yomi continued, "In any case, remind me to find Tomo and the others. She had to step out for some air… while Chihiro is busy helping the blonde's butler and maid, doing the cooking for tonight."

Kaorin said, "Well, we have time, before the surfing beings. Perhaps we should ask the other team."

Sakaki thought to herself, as Yomi and Kaorin continued to talk, "Age… What if I were… ten-years old?"

She imagined herself, as 10 years old (the same age that Chiyo came to High School) again. She saw herself, as a small long-haired girl, with a short round bust and tall figure. She had the long black hair and had a short body. She had a growth spurt, she thought to herself, imaging that it must be a lucky break. Sakaki blushed and laughed quietly, as Kaorin said, "We should find Chiyo. But, we should help. Maybe Tomo can do something about it…"

Yomi smiled, "Well… Just this once… I should be able to make Tomo pick on her. Maybe we can weasel her out…"

Kaorin asked, "Won't that be rude of us? She's just a child."

Yomi said, "True… but…"

Eri eavesdropped and thought, "What? Who are they picking on? Where's Tenma?"

She gasped, "AH! NO! They'll pick on Tenma! Oh, god!"

She panicked, "Ah, snap! Ah, snapper! Ah, snappest! What to do? What to do?"

The girls heard of Eri's screaming and spotted her. Yomi cried, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Eri cried, "DON'T PICK ON ME!"

Kaorin asked, "What are you talking about?"

Yomi declared, "You, blondie…"

"Eri!"

"Right. Eri, why the hell are you here?"

"The lake."

She gave the girls a note. It was the letter that Tomo wrote to Harima. Eri proclaimed that the T in the end was from Tenma. However, Yomi gasped in fear.

"This… This is… Tomo's handwriting!"

Eri gasped, "WHAT? That _Wildcat Idiot_?"

Kaorin asked, "You know her?"

Eri said, "Hardly. I thought-."

**WAH!**

Eri gasped, "WHISKERS!"

She ran off, as she headed to the lake. Yomi was in an evil smirk. She said, "Oh, I've _got _to see."

They followed Eri to the lake, to see Tomo and Harima.

When they arrived, they saw Harima, being hugged by the Wildcat.

"Oh, come now, my loverboy," she whispered, "You know you want me, so badly…"

Harima pleaded, "NO! NO! GET OFF OF ME! She's crazy!"

Tomo was about to kiss him, until…

"DOUBLE CHOP!" Yomi dived in and chopped her on the head.

She yelled, "Tomo! I thought I have seen everything, but you're being ridiculous!"

Kaorin shouted, "Yeah! You've become love-obsessed!"

Tomo sobbed, "It's because of my-."

Eri cried, "You, you dunce of a girl! Lay off Whiskers, before you give him even more stupidity."

Tomo glared, "They… Huh? Are you calling me dumb? You're a dumb blonde."

She jeered at her, "_Dumb blonde~! Dumb blonde~! _You can't have him!"

"Huh?" Harima gasped.

Eri blushed, "As if!"

She yelled, "And if you're calling a dumb blonde, referring to your four-eyed best friend!"

Sakaki whispered, "Was Tomo referring to you, Yomi?"

Yomi answered, "She _definitely _referred to Sawachika. My hair is golden brown."

Eri glared at Tomo, "He's mine!"

Tomo barked, "What makes you think that he's yours? You don't even like him!"

Eri bickered, "Yeah, well… I'll bet you make good on your lies! Whiskers is a fool, but you're the fool, with small boobs!"

Tomo gasped, and was angry. She was about to attack her, but Yomi stopped her.

"Save your embarrassment for later. We let the competition do it to us." Yomi sighed.

Tomo barked, as she pointed at Eri, "Okay, Blondie! Winner gets Harima, and we do it, in the Surfing Contest! Bring your best sexiest bikini… and some tissues and ice cream, because _Whiskers _is gonna be mine!"

Eri shouted, "FINE! And you better be crying for your _mommy_, when you wipeout, you small-sized wimp!"

Tomo yelled, "FINE!"

Eri screamed, "FINE!"

Eri stormed off, as Tomo blushed to Harima. She bowed, "Forgive me… I _do _love you, so much."

Yomi grabbed her ear and snuffed, dragging her away, "Save it for the event… and _please _don't make out with the opposing team."

The team left, as Harima was in shock, without moving. He screamed, at the top of his lungs:  
_**"WHY AM I CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS?"**_

So, how will the battle go? Who will win the surfing contest between Eri and Tomo?

* * *

Elsewhere, Kimura viewed the ocean and started to whisper in an astonishing voice.

"Ah… Beach Bikinis…"

The waves in the oceans were about to start. The Surfing Contest was next.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 (Now with a title)  
Surf's Up, Bras!**_

* * *

The waves by the camp started to grow huge and rapid, as the teachers and adults viewed the seas. The other kids watched on, as they were amazed.

Yukari hollered in enjoyment.

"**SURF'S UP!"**

The people in the camp cheered, as the others are running into the cabins, to change into their bikinis, swimsuits, bathing suits, and others. Chiyo and Osaka, in their school swimsuits, then spoke in private, as the others headed to the beachside. Osaka revised her trick to eliminating _either _or _both _Tenma and Yakumo.

"Miss Osaka… I doubt the trick will work, but run by it again," Chiyo requested, "I don't suppose that you have such an evil mind to beat the Tsukamoto Sisters, once and for all."

Osaka ran through the plan, again:  
_"Step One – _Tenma appears in the surfing contest, no matter what, since they choose who gets the surf. If the other sister, it'll work. Chiyo-Chan, you want _one _Tsukamoto out, and the _other_, with it.  
_Step Two – _I dive in, during the event, and swim underwater. It'll be halfway through, while I breathe in snorkel gear.  
_Step Three – _I use this blue shark whistle and signal a shark to come by and devour _any _Tsukamoto Sister. Shark attacks are the basic traits in summer surfs.  
_Step Four – _Tsukamotos embarrassed completely. _Mission COMPLETE!"_

Chiyo stated, "But, Miss Osaka… How can you blow the whistle, if you have the snorkel in your mouth?"

Osaka thought hard, as Yomi appeared, asking her, "Hey, you two. Aren't you girls coming to surf?"

Chiyo bowed, "Sorry, Miss Yomi. Miss Osaka and I are gonna go take a walk to the forest. Tell Miss Kurosawa that we'll be late."

Yomi smiled, "Sure."

She left, as Chiyo growled, "Stupid… Rotten little…"

Osaka asked, "I wonder if they knew about us. Do you think she knows about our-."

Chiyo cried, "NO! Shut up and get to the water!"

She realized, "Wait… You need a disguise."

She then pulled out an blue-green wetsuit and said, "Here. I wanted to get you a red one, like you promised, but sharks are attracted to red, which increases their bloodlust. Blue-green will camouflage your appearance, under the water."

Osaka smiled, "Thanks, Chiyo-Chan!"

They ran off to change, as the event was about to start.

* * *

There was a flat runway in the middle of the beach, in which Kimura and Itoko set up.

He called on the microphone, "Before we begin the event, we should like to show everybody the swimsuits that all of the participants will participate in. This will be an eight-person surf-off race. The first four to cross the finish line first, advances to the next round, which is a freestyle surfing exhibition."

Itoko added, "Of course, whoever crosses first, in the first event will get 5 points, the second gets 3 points, and third place gets 1 point. Everybody else gets none. In the freestyle event, points are tallied, by performance. So, this could be a chance to catch-up. But we'll explain those rules, later."

The eight surfers appeared, in a single-file line. Tomo and Eri were glaring at each other.

"You're mine, Blondie…"

"Bring it, flat-chest…"

Minamo and Itoko were on the mic, as Yukari tied up Kimura, after he was about to say something.

Yukari barked, "We're not taking any chances!"

The spotlight is shone, as Nyamo had the mic for the Red Team's Tomo, Kagura, Sakaki, and Yomi. Itoko took the mic for Blue Team's Eri, Yakumo, Harima, and Karasuma. Nyamo announced first, as Tomo entered first with a bright green swimsuit. Kagura appeared next, in a very slim white and blue-striped bikini. However, her skin had some signs of paleness, over the middle of her body.

Eri whispered, "That Kagura must be so… weird to me."

Yomi replied, "She's been in the Swim Club, all summer, and she had a huge tan. We question her skin, on occasions."

She added, "But that happens, before the beach trips we had."

Eri sighed, as Yomi went past her.

Yomi showed her cyan one piece swimsuit, as she went to her teammates. The boys of the Blue Team's friends are being restrained, covering their eyes. Finally, Sakaki appeared, wearing a calico cat-print two string bikini. She blushed, as her calico colors shone in the sky. Kaorin smiled, as she was in awe over her swimsuit.

Chihiro whispered, "Kaorin, I think she's for cats."

Kaorin smiled, "I wish I had a body like that, while she has a thing for cats."

Itoko appeared on the mic, as she introduced the Blue Team. Eri appeared in a black bikini, while Yakumo had a shimmering white bikini. Unbeknownst to Yakumo, Chiyo was hiding from far away, and was in joy.

"Miss Osaka," she whispered to her, "Yakumo is participating. Knowing her charm, she'll win the contest. Make sure she doesn't win… and get mauled by the shark."

Osaka, in her wetsuit, said, "I won't. Call me the stealth Osakan…"

She huffed, as Osaka dived in, "Get it the ocean…"

She gasped, as she realized, "AAH! WAIT! It hasn't started yet!"

She was too late. Osaka swam away, as Chiyo sighed, "Oh, well… I hope she knows what she's doing. We lead 21-18, and nothing may mess this up."

Meanwhile, Harima was wearing his red shorts, appeared in the beach shore. However, everyone was in shock and confusion, as Karasuma appeared in a… walrus suit?

Tenma was shocked, "Karasuma?"

Mikoto sighed, "Where does he _get _all these suits?"

Akira glared, as she thought, "Again… Again with the polar costumes. Talent Show, we'll see who is who… in animal cosplay."

Yomi sighed, "First, a kappa, and now, a walrus? What are these guys, idiots?"

Tomo smiled, "Those guys (except Harima) are freaks, especially the blonde!"

Yomi double-chopped Tomo, in anger, as she yelled, "What did you say about me?"

Kagura huffed, "She meant the golden blonde! She should've been more specific!"

Sakaki looked around and asked, "Uh… Where's Chiyo-Chan?"

Kagura then asked, "Yeah. Osaka is gone, too."

Yomi said, "They're up to something. I know it…"

Tomo was still out, as she sang, "_Tweet, tweet, tweet…_"

**XXXXX**

All eight players appeared, about to get into the water. The Red Team has the advantage, since Eri cannot swim. Plus, Yakumo and Harima have a fairly steady balance. The Blue Team had _three _advantages – beauty, grace, and athleticism. Only Tomo, herself, is the flaw.

They all got on their board, red for the Red Team and blue for the Blue Team, and swam to the waves. They all cheered, as they all were heading for a huge wave coming in.

"Here comes the big wave, bras!" Tomo called.

Eri cried, "You're mine, you Wildcat Idiot!"

Yomi hollered, "Heads up!"

They all dove into the wave, as it started to run forward. Under the water, Osaka was swimming very slowly, heading to where Yakumo is. Of course, she couldn't make it to where Yakumo and the others are. So, she blew the whistle, anyway. She had a tough time seeing who's who, in the water. All she saw were shadows and silhouettes. As she blew the whistle, a huge blue shark appeared, heading towards Osaka. She then saw it and signaled to it to go after the surfers. However, she could only wave at it, continuously, and she kept going. The shark ignored her and noticed the surfers. Her plan was all for naught, but, at least, the shark listened.

Above the waves, everyone was riding the waves. They all kept a perfect balance, as they rode the huge wave, heading back to civilization. Karasuma was hanging ten, easily, with his walrus suit on. He never fell off. Eri and Tomo glared at each other, as they continued to hang onto the curl. Harima, Yomi, and Kagura steadily hung on, as Yakumo was losing her balance. She tried her best, but couldn't. She fell to the water, with a splash. Sakaki fell, as well.

"Wipeout!" Tenma laughed.

Nyamo called out, "Tsukamoto and Sakaki – Disqualified!"

Chiyo-Chan watched on, and laughed evilly, as she watched on, behind the bushes, "Yes!"

She then gasped, "Hey, is that…?"

Sakaki and Yakumo were in the water, swimming back to the shore. However, they were about to be treated with a surprise.

As they surfed on, Karasuma took the lead, as Yomi and Harima were hanging on. Eri and Tomo continued to steadily hold on, as they were determined.

They exchanged words, as they stayed on their boards. Eri began, "You flat-chested moron!"

"Pig-tailed freak!"

"Wildcat Loser!"

"RICH GIRL!"

"HEARTLESS RAT!"

"HOMEWRECKER!"

Yomi sighed, as she was edging towards Harima and Karasuma. She said to him, "I think your girlfriend is exchanging words with my friend."

Harima cried, "It's not what you think!"

Yomi declared, "Oh? Our team is leading, and _you _are in a triangle?"

She went past him and approached Karasuma. Kagura was in dead last, as she saw Eri and Tomo fighting, while still hanging ten.

Chiyo said, as she saw Osaka, underwater, "What's taking them, so long? Plus, what a long surfing race…"

A shark fin appeared and approached Yakumo and Sakaki. Osaka saw it and swam off, in fear. The girls swim to shore, but Sakaki saw the fin and stopped swimming.

"AAH!"

Yakumo asked, "What's wrong?"

She saw the shark and cringed, "Oh, no!"

Chiyo watched on and laughed, "Oh, this is wonderful… Yakumo Tsukamoto… you will-."

She then gasped, "Wait! Miss Sakaki? I FORGOT!"

Yakumo and Sakaki were screaming, as Chiyo ran off to find the others.

"Miss Osaka, you moron!"

Speaking of Osaka, she swam back to the shark area. She lost her whistle. She popped up, above the water, and saw Yakumo and Sakaki. She laughed, as she swam to them.

**XXXXX**

At the finish line, Karasuma went first, flying over with a 360 spin, with Yomi in second, and Kagura in third. Eri & Tomo tied at 4th. Harima left the water, feeling dejected.

"Bastard!" He groaned, "Beaten by Rich Girl, Wildcat Idiot, and _worst of all, _Karasuma!"

Tenma smiled, as she cheered, "YAY! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"

Harima said, as he saw Tenma's cheerful expression, "Tenma… At least you're happy."

Nyamo was about to announce the point tally, Chiyo returned, in fear.

"GUYS! GUYS! MISS SAKAKI AND MISS YAKUMO!" She hollered, "A SHARK! A SHARK!"

They all gasped, "A WHAT?"

Akira viewed the ocean, as she saw the shark. She said, "There it is. Sakaki, Yakumo, and Osaka are there."

Kaorin shouted, "MISS SAKAKI!"

Kagura cried, "Osaka? She's there, too?"

Yomi was concerned, as she sneered, "Wait. Chiyo-Chan said that they were in the _forest_!"

The Red Team glared at Chiyo, as she started to sob and weep. She blubbered, "Uh… it's so sudden… Miss Osaka…"

Tomo gasped, "What happened?"

Chiyo lied, as she wanted to make sure that she wasn't involved, "Uh… Miss Osaka… She wanted to find…"

Akira asked, "Lemme guess… Sea cucumbers?"

The Red Team asked, "How did you know?"

Tenma shrieked, "YAKUMO!"

She started to cry, as Hanai barked, "FORGET THE SURFING CONTEST! I, Haruki Hanai, must boldly and loyally rescue the three women!"

Mikoto huffed, "You only wanted to save Yakumo…"

Harima cried, "Four-Eyes is right! EVERYBODY! Grab a board and head to the water!"

Chiyo shouted, "The waves! They're still being huge!"

Kagura cried, "This isn't a contest, anymore! This is a rescue mission!"

Tomo whined, "Aw, no fair! We have the lead, still!"

Yomi shouted, "STUPID! DO YOU _WANT _THEM TO DIE? Sakaki told me that it is worse than being mauled by a cat!"

Tomo smirked, "That's not proven…"

Yomi yelled, "Oh, go make out with Harima!"

Eri shouted, "Stay out of my business, Four-Eyes!"

Yomi yelled, "What did you call me?"

Harima hollered, "ENOUGH! WE CANNOT HAVE ANY PEOPLE KILLED!"

He stated, "Four-Eyes, Karasuma, Kagura, Akira! I'll man the front wave! The rest of you! Grab a board and surf there!"

Chihiro asked, "Uh, yeah, Harima, right? Would it be easier if we used a boat? I don't think surfing is a great idea."

Tenma cried, "MY SISTER IS IN THERE!"

Kaorin shrieked, "MISS SAKAKI!"

Kimura called out, "I'LL SAVE THEM!"

Yukari and Nyamo kicked him in the head and shouted, "NO, YOU WON'T!"

Hanai barked, "Be that as it may, the girls are in trouble! Mihama, Tsukamoto, Takino, you three stay here! Harima, Akira, Kagura, and I will form Group A! Suo, Sawachika, Mizuhara, and Aida, you four stay behind us!"

Chihiro saluted, "We'll take group C!"

Karasuma said, "No. We'll alert the others to the teachers and their friends."

Tenma prayed, "Hanai… Please rescue my sister…"

Harima called, "You can count on us! Tenma's Sister, Osaka, and Sakaki will be saved!"

Eri cried, "YEAH! Let's go!"

Everyone cheered, as Harima, Hanai, Eri, Mikoto, Kaorin, Akira, Yomi, and Kagura headed to the water. Chiyo, Tenma, Karasuma, Chihiro, and Tomo waited behind. Chiyo then glared from behind Tenma and whispered, "You jerk… Why couldn't it have been you?"

Tomo watched on and was concerned, "Hmm…"

She then figured it out, as she whispered, "OH… Chiyo has a thing for Tenma. I better tell Yomi, when she returns… _If _she returns, that is."

Yomi knew, but was not sure, about Chiyo's plot to get back at the Tsukamoto Sisters, but Tomo's oblivious mannerism just hit the nail on her head.

She glared at Tomo, as she thought, "Chiyo-Chan, you devil! I know you wanted to hurt Tenma and Yakumo, and I approve of it, but don't do it! You're always the nice one! Plus, your best friend is in danger!"

She then ran off and grabbed a board. Karasuma stopped her, grabbing her arm and said, "We have orders to stay here."

Tomo shouted, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! WE NEED _ALL _THE HELP!"

She griped, "Besides, that shark was just _coincidental, _whatever that means!"

He replied, "It means that it was sudden."

"Oh."

"But why would you say that?"

Tomo said nothing. She turned away, holding her emotions, and said, "Well…"

Tenma then watched on in the water and spoke, "Yakumo… I care for you, so much… I don't want to lose you… Harima, Eri, Mikoto, Akira… Please save her. I don't care about the others, but I don't want them to die, either…"

Chiyo overheard her pleas, as she started to swell in tears. She thought, "She's… She's… She's caring for Miss Osaka, too!"

She then grabbed Tomo's surfboard and ran to the water. She then growled, "I know I am not good at swimming, but if it means to save the one I hate, then so be it! Why didn't I see it clearly?"

She yelled, "MISS OSAKA!"

Tomo yelled, "CHIYO!"

Tenma shrieked, "NO, WAIT!"

She swam off and headed to where the others are. Chihiro returned, with Nakamura and Yukari, and called, "Guys! I got help!"

Nakamura explained, "We have the first-aid kits ready. In case the others don't make it, Masaru and I will head in, via helicopter."

Yukari smirked, "And I will lecture them, in case they are alive! That'll teach them to swim in shark infested waters!"

Nyamo announced, "Guys, until the matter is settled, the events are cancelled, temporary! And Yukari, try not to speak in English."

Tomo cried, "WAIT! WHAT ABOUT CHIYO-CHAN?"

Tenma said, "We saw her swim to the shark infested area!"

Nakamura griped, "Then, we have not a minute to lose! Ladies, follow me to the copter! I'll summon it, right away!"

They ran off, as Tenma thought, "Chiyo-Chan… Why are you doing this?"

Tomo called, "Karasuma! Stay where you are!"

Yukari stayed with Karasuma, as she was confused. She asked him, "So… You wanna do something, after this is over?"

He said nothing.

* * *

_**Red Team 21, Blue Team 18 – After 10 Events (Postponed)  
Blue Team wins 5 points, and Red Team wins 4 points, during event, but was unannounced**_

* * *

It's a race to the finish! The entire group of campers is swimming to rescue Yakumo, Sakaki, and Osaka, thanks to Osaka's shark plan. However, the plan was foolproof, but Osaka's dazed manner got the best of her. What kind of shark is in the water, _and _will Tenma, Chihiro, and Tomo rescue them, before Harima, Yomi, and the others do? And what of Chiyo's actions, trying to save Sakaki and Osaka?  
_Don't miss the NEXT grueling chapter!_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
